


Timeless Love

by DarkJanet



Series: Chapter one [1]
Category: Angel The Series, Blade (Movie Series), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, mentally ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJanet/pseuds/DarkJanet
Summary: Drusilla was cursed by a gypsy to have a soul instead of Angelus and she met Matt and TK.
Relationships: Angelus/Drusilla (BtVS), Drusilla/Matt Ishida, Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Drusilla/TK Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Series: Chapter one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I read Yamato the Vampire Slayer by Empress of the Eclipse on Angelfire. This caught my attention and this story was really interesting. I decided to write my own story because I wanted Drusilla to have a soul instead of Angelus and she met Matt and TK. So please enjoy yourselves.

In 1860 in England at night, Angelus was walking down a street filled with people in regency clothing and horse-drawn carriages. He was about to pass the mouth of an alley when he stopped and turned down into it. He held out his hand, and a woman took it and let him help her up. 

Angelus said, "I thought we were meeting in the Square." 

"I ran into Lord Nichols - horrid little man,” said Darla. She looked over at a body with bite marks on his neck lying on the ground. “He was propositioning a streetwalker and dickering over the price - can you imagine? I told him I'd do him for nothing." 

"You're very charitable," said Angelus.

Darla delicately dabbing at her mouth with a handkerchief. "I so loathe cheap royalty." 

He leans in, half-kisses half-licks her mouth. 

Angelus smirked, "They all taste the same to me." 

Darla chuckled. "Mmmmmm, my boy does have the touch." 

Angelus: "Darla." 

Darla: "Yes?" 

Angelus: "Why'd you kill the streetwalker?" 

Next to the man lies a dead woman. 

Darla: "Oh, I just liked her. Guess what's next?" 

Darla and Angelus exited the alley and walked along the street. 

Angelus asked, "What is it?" 

Darla smiled, "Surprise. You have to guess." 

Angelus scanned the street. Finally spotted a family with three young daughters coming out of a building.

Angelus smirked, "The three daughters. All virgins." 

Darla smirked, "Close." 

Angelus sensed a pure presence."The one in the middle has something delicate and unique… Did you find me a Saint?" 

Darla smiled, "Better than that - she has the sight." 

The girl in the middle turned. It was Drusilla. She looked straight into Angelus' eyes. 

"Visions. She sees the future.” Angelus grinned, Darla clinging to his arm, started walking towards Drusilla. “She is pure innocence, yet she sees what's coming, she knows what I'm going to do to her. I'll really have to come up to snuff for this one." 

  
  


Dru turned away from them and herds her sisters away. Darla puts a hand on Angelus’ chest to stop him from following further. 

"Down boy, let the plum ripen," said Darla.

"You always come up with something new." grinned Angelus.

Darla chuckled, "Keeps me young."

_ “A woman who can see the future. I’ll make her work for me.”  _ Angelus thought.

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE CHURCH**

  
  


Drusilla knelt down, blessed herself, and entered the confessional stall.

* "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned…”

Drusilla was slightly nervous.... but she needed to tell someone. Someone to reassure her. Hannah and little Anne could only do so much and even then she believed it was more out of kindness.

"It's been two days since my last Confession.." Silence. "Father?"

"That's not very long"

The voice sounds foreign... but at least an answer. Someone to forgive and reassure her.

"Oh, Father, I'm so afraid.." Her voice was shaking with fright. Why did she have to have this cursed sight? It's not bringing any good.

"The Lord is very forgiving. Tell me your sins."

"I had....." Drusilla took a deep breath. Still slightly fearful... "I've been seeing again, Father. Yesterday the men were going to work in the mine. I had...." She was shaking trying to keep the tears at bay "a terrible fright... My stomach all tied up.... and I saw this horrible.... crash. My Mummy said to keep my peace. It didn't mean anything. But this morning, they had a cave in... two men died.."

"Go on." The voice seemed intrigued.

"Me Mum says I'm cursed. My seeing things is an affront to the Lord. That only he's supposed to see things before it happens...." She couldn't keep the tears in any longer. Sobbing, Drusilla continued "But I don't mean to, Father, I swear! I swear!" Tears were streaming down her face, she just needed to hear it was okay. That's really all. That there was nothing wrong with her. That she wasn't evil. "I try to be pure in His sight. I don't want to be an evil thing."

" Oh hush child. The Lord has a plan for all creatures. Even a devil child like you." The voice tauntingly stated.

Drusilla was confused and slightly taken aback. Wasn't Father supposed to be... kind? Reassuring? Not reaffirming her worst fears of being an evil thing?

"A devil?" The word sounded absurd coming from her lips.

"Yes! You're a spawn of Satan. All the Hail Mary's in the world aren't going to help. The Lord will use you and smite you down. He's like that" the voice seemed to enjoy this. Almost like Drusilla was his chess piece, using her to make the perfect move.

"What can I do?"

"Fulfil his plan, child, be evil. Just give in." The taunting continued.

Tears started coming to her eyes. She... she can't be evil. She... she didn't really have any idea now. Protesting through her tears, she half yelled "No! I want to be good. I want to be pure!"

"We all do at first. The world doesn't work that way."

Maybe if she pleaded with him. Maybe some reassurance. A deal. Whatever to make her believe she wasn't evil.

"Father..... I beg you..... Please... Please, help me." Drusilla pleaded.

"Very well. Ten Our Fathers and an Act of Contrition. Does that sound good?" The voice responded back to her plea.

"Yes..." Drusilla exhaled in relief "Yes, Father. Thank you."

"The pleasure was mine. And my child...."

"Yes?"

"God is watching you.”

**Later that night**

  
  


With Angelus was at Druslla’s house with her family, he waited for Druslla as he had her family tied up to the chairs, he had tools out on the table.

She came in, he tied Druslla up made her watch he began with her father got pilers and ripped his nipples off of him.

Angelus then got a knife, cut him all over his body and used the knife, cut his arms off his tenders and bled to death.

Angelus went to her mother, smiled at her then ripped her clothes off, he rubbed his dick became 10 inches in length and he rammed into Drusilla’s mother.

She yelled out in pain, Drusilla watched in horror as her mind was slowly breaking, pain hit her mind as she was losing her sanity.

Angelus moaned in pleasure as he slid in and out of her mother like she was a common tramp on the street, both they came rose.

An hour past and Angelus came over 14 times in her mother he then ripped Drusilla’s mother’s throat out, he untied the horrified and tainted the girl that had dark seeped into her body mind and soul.

She ran out the house looking for help found a nun who took her into the Sisters of Mercy, she told them what happened.

She cried, ”My family's dead, they're all dead!” she yelled out in sorrow and fear, they took her to a small room with rock like walls .

“Here you go, miss.” said a nun with blue eyes and blonde hair, her name was sister Theresa. They gave Drusilla food water clothes to wear.

She put them on, ate her food, went to sleep. She had nightmares and was yelling, a red-headed nun ran in.”Shh, it’s ok,miss. You’re safe” name was sister Mary.

Drusilla woke up in cold sweat and tears. She was scared the vampire would find her, and Angelus walked to the church and touched the door. A barrier was around it.

He hissed then forced his way in breaking it, he entered the church looking for Drusilla.

He breaks through doors killing priests and nuns intel he find her room broke in and ripped sister Mary in half. Drusilla slid down to the wall, crying uncontrollably. She was terrified.

Angelus sitting on the edge of a table staring at something. Darla entered the room behind him. 

Angelus without turning, "Hello love." 

Darla wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "We made quite a mess out there. Blood and habits everywhere." 

Angelus smirked, "Convents. They’re just a great big cookie jar." 

They kiss. 

Drusilla mumbled, "Black sky. It wants a little wormy me." 

Angelus and Darla break apart and look over at a sobbing Dru. 

Dru went insane. "No. No. Make it stop!" 

Darla asked, "What is she doing here? I thought you killed her." 

Angelus shook his head, "No. Just her family." 

He pushed Darla down on the floor and rolls on top of her. 

Dru scooting back towards the wall, "Eyes like arrows - like-like needles." 

Angelus looked over at her, "This one's special. I have big plans for her." 

He leaned down to kiss Darla. 

Dru watching them, "Snake in the woodshed. Snake in the woodshed. Snake in the woodshed! Snake in the woodshed!"

Darla rolled them over so she's now on top. 

"So are we going to kill her during, or after?" Darla asked.

Angelus sat up, startling her. "Neither. We turn her into one of us. Killing is so merciful at the end, isn't it? The pain has ended." 

Darla was a bit complained. "But to make her one of us? She's a lunatic." 

Angelus smirked, "Eternal torment,” grabbed a hold of Darla's arms and rolls them so he was back on top with her under him on the floor. ”Am I learning?" 

Angelus started to kiss Darla while Dru first laughed then cried.


	2. Chapter two

**20 YEARS LATER**

Drusilla was now a vampire and travelled with Angelus and Darla walked down the street in London. There was a crying man ripping the paper as he trekked. In his distraction he bumped into a hulking, dark-haired man who was walking with a pair of women in the other direction, dropping his torn papers as he did so. The dark lady to the man's left smoothly parted ways with him to walk around the man, while the blonde to the man's right wrapped her arm around him more tightly. As he stumbled on after gathering up the pieces, the man sobbed out, "Watch where you're going!"

He strode on down the paved street, the tears rolling down his cheeks glinting in the light of the gas lamps. Pedestrians ignored him, and a man on a horse rode by without acknowledging, as the broken-hearted poet ducked quickly into a nearby alleyway.

The man named William sat on a bale of hay, tearing what was left of his poem into smaller and smaller pieces, until he couldn't continue, dropping his hands to his lap and looking at them despairingly. The dark lady who had avoided his path earlier approached, asking softly,

"And I wonder... what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears?" She tilted her head, inquiringly, as William looked up at her.

"Nothing," he lied, "I wish to be alone." He dropped his gaze back to the shredded pages in his hands.

"Oh, I see you," the woman said confidently, taking a step toward him. "A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory." William looked up at her, wonder dawning on his face at her words. He blinked tears away as he gazed up at her. She paused and drew back her shoulders before speaking again, accenting her next words with an odd dance to her own inner music, "That and burning baby fish swimming all around your head." The woman took another step toward him.

William, taken aback by her sudden strangeness, leapt up from his seat and took several steps back. "Th-that’s quite close enough," he warned her, one finger raised. "I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You'll not be getting my purse, I tell you."

The woman bent down until her smiling face showed in a pool of light, before rising back into the shadows and assuring him, "Don't need a purse." She walked toward him, reaching out to lay a lace-gloved hand over his heart. "Your wealth lies here... and here," she said, reaching to lay the hand against the side of his head. Looking up, she gazed at him as she breathed, "In the spirit and..." She dropped her eyes and slowly trailed her hand down his body. William closed his eyes and gasped at the sensation. She looked back up at him from under dark lashes. "Imagination," she finished, her voice lowered into a sultry tone. She leaned in as if going to kiss him, before whispering slowly, "You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine," her head weaving and eyes half-closed as she wandered the pathways of his inner landscape.

William's body and heart burned with an unaccustomed heat at this strange creature's ability to see into his soul. Passionately, he whispered, "Oh, yes!" A moment later he came back to himself and shut his eyes, saying, "I mean, no. I mean... mother's expecting me."

The dark lady's hand tugged at his collar, and she gazed raptly at his neck beneath it. "I see what you want," she said softly, tilting her head as she drew closer to him. "Something glowing and glistening. Something," she began, then leaned back, her hand rising up, "effulgent." She grasped quickly at the air, her hand closing as it plucked the word from his thoughts.

"Effulgent," William mouthed, his eyes focused on her and an amazed hope on his face.

She gazed into Williams eyes, lifting his chin gently with a finger before asking, "Do you want it?"

"Oh, yes!" He laid one trembling hand on her breast. "God, yes."

She looked down as his hand lay on her, and a quiet cracking sound could be heard. She raised her head to look at him out of yellow eyes, heavy ridges marring her beautiful brow. He blinked in surprise, but didn't step away, his hand still on her. She leaned in slowly, tilting her head as she drew closer to the side of his neck. She opened her mouth, now bearing sharp teeth on either side where her human canines had been before. Tilting her head to his shoulder, she sank her fangs into his neck.

Still enthralled and unmoving, William exclaimed, "Ow!" He paused, briefly. "Ow, ow… ow, ow, OW!" His cries of pain became louder and more frequent, then became a moan of pleasure instead. A look of rapture crossed his face and he sank down with a sigh, the female vampire still coupled to his neck, riding him down as he fell into the darkness.


	3. Chapter three

William was awakened in an inn, he was on a luxury king sized bed. And the room had painted red walls and gold floral stencils. He picked up his glasses from the nightstand, when he put it on, his visions were blurry. He frowned at this and took off his glasses, to his surprise, his visions were sharp and clear. He could see. 

“You’re awake.” said the dark woman in the corner as he turned his head. Drusilla smiled. 

“Where am I? How do I get here? And… who are you?” asked William.

“ You are an inn. My name is Drusilla.” she smiled.

“Drusilla? That’s a beautiful name. My name’s William.” he smiled. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, William.” Drusilla smiled, “ And you must be hungry.” She sat up from the bed and walked to the closet as William confused. Drusilla took the woman out of the closet that she was tied up and gagged. William was shocked, it was Cecily who rejected William.

“Go on, William. Have your first meal.” said Drusilla. Cecily struggled from Drusilla’s grip, but it didn’t budge. William stood up and walked to the brunette lady who looked terrified. William transformed into a vampire, his face was grotesque, his cheekbones were rippled, eyebrows ridged, he had blazing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. 

Cecily muffled screaming. William sank his fangs into her delicate neck and drank her delicious blood. She died as her blood drained by William.

When he was done, he dropped the woman to the floor. Drusilla was very proud of him to have his first meal.

  
  


At William’s House 

That night, William was dancing with Drusilla.

“Ooh, such a pretty house you have, sweet William. It smells of daffodils...and viscera.” said Drusilla.

“Don't get too attached, now,” Wiillam said and twirled her. “Won't be here for long, luv.”

Drusilla sat on the couch, “Well then…” she patted the seat beside her, “should we give it a proper goodbye?” she asked in a growling seductively.

Willam walked toward her, “You're a saucy one, aren't you?” he grinned, sat beside her, kissing her passionately, grabbed her up in his arms, and flipped her across his lap, leaning in to kiss her again. “Dru...we'll bring this world to its knees.”

“It's ripe and ready, my darling, waiting for us to devour its fruit.” said Drusilla.

“We'll ravage this city together, my pet. Lay waste to all of Europe. The three of us will teach those snobs and elitists with their falderal just what—“ Drusilla cut off William’s sentence and was puzzled.

“Three?” she asked puzzled.

William said, “You, me, and mother. We'll open up their veins and bathe in their blood as they scream our names across—” he noticed Dru's expression. “What?”

“You...you want to bring your mum wif us?” asked Drusilla, sounding a bit sane.

William nodded, “Well, yeah. You'll like her.” 

Drusilla scoffed, “To eat, you mean?”

William's mother came into the parlor wearing her nightclothes. 

“William?” 

William grabbed Drusilla's hand, they stood. “Uh, mother.”

“Where have you been? I've been beside myself for days.” said Anne, worried.

“You needn't have worried, mother. You'll never have to worry about anything again. Something has happened. I've changed.” said William.

Anne was agaited. “I—I don't— Who's this woman?” she asked.

Drusilla answered, “I’m the other that gave birth to your son.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Anne perplexed.

“It's true, mother,” he said as he held out his hand to Drusilla, she took his hand and walked forward Drusilla. “She...she has made me what I am. I am no longer bound to this mortal coil. I have become a creature of the night. A vampire.” 

“Are you drunk?” asked Anne.

WIlliam looked down. “A Little bit.”

Anne coughed into her handkerchief. He walked forward. William said, “Think of it. No more sickness. No more dying. You'll never age another day. Let me do this for you.”

Anne was scared and confused. “What are you talking about, a-and why are you acting so strangely?”

William smiled, “It's all right, mother. It's only me.” He hugged his mother. “We'll be together forever.” 

“William…”

William’s face transformed into a vampire. ”It only hurts for a moment.” And he bit his mother's neck and she breathed one last.

**The Next Night**

  
  


William walked into the house and put down his coat. He saw the cane his mother used to use when walking.

Willam looked around. 

“Mother?”

William heard "Early One Morning" playing from a music box somewhere. He turned to see his mother standing there, holding the box. She looked different than before. Now, her hair was down, and she looked healthier. 

Anne looked up to him and smiled. “Hello, William.”

William grinned. “Look at you.” 

“Mm, yes. All better.” said Anne. 

“You're glowing.” smiled Willam. 

“Am I? Well, I suppose I have you to thank for that, don't I?” She shutted the music box. “How ever will I repay you?” 

William smirked, “Seeing you like this is payment enough.” 

Anne touched her son’s face. “Oh, William, you're so...tender.” 

“Well, this is as it should be, mother. You and I together. All of London laid out before us.” said Willaim. 

Anne smiled. “Ah, yes. Us.” 

“First, we'll feast. Then the night is yours. Theater, perhaps. Dancing? Tell me,” he touched her back. “what's your pleasure?” he asked. 

Anne turned to him. “Pleasure? To take my leave of you, of course. ‘The lark hath spake from twixt its wee beak?’ You honestly thought I could bear an eternity listening to that twaddle?” she asked. 

_ “What?”  _ William thought his plan went terribly wrong.

“I feel extraordinary. It's as though I've been given new eyes. I see everything. Understand…” She looked at William and frowned. “Everything.”

William was in disturbed. “Mother…”

“I hate to be cruel— No, I don't. I used to hate to be cruel in life. Now, I find it rather freeing. Nothing less will pry your greedy little fingers off my apron strings, will it?” she said.

William looked away. “Stop. Please.” 

Anne walked closer to William. “Ever since the day you first slithered from me like a parasite…” 

  
  


William was shocked. “What you’re s--”

“Had I known better, I could have spared myself a lifetime of tedium and just…”

He's backing away from her.

“Dashed your brains out when I first saw you.”

  
  


Anne turned away. “God, I prayed you'd find a woman to release me,” then she looked at him. “but you scarcely showed an interest. Who could compare to your doddering housebound mum? A captive audience for your witless prattle.”

William recovered from his disgust and walked up to his mother.

“Whatever I was, that's not who I am anymore.” said William.

Anne snickered, walked up to him. “Darling, it's who you'll always be. A limp... sentimental fool.”

William's mother was talking nastily to William as she backed him up to the fireplace. 

“You want to run, don't you? Scamper off and cry to your new little trollop. Do you think you'll be able to love her?” she leaned too close to William. “Think you'll be able to touch her without feeling me?”

William looked around, panicked and disgusted, for a way to escape this disturbing situation.

“All you ever wanted was to be back inside.” Anne touches his face and his body. “You finally got your wish, didn't you? Sank your teeth into me. An eternal kiss.” 

William shook his head. “No. I only wanted to make you well.” 

“You wanted your hands on me. Perhaps you'd like a chance to finish off what you started.” said Anne. 

William pushed her away, looked away from her. “I love you. I did. Not like this.” 

“Just like this. This is what you always wanted. Who's my dark little prince?” she asked as she tried to kiss him. 

“No!” he pushed her, knocking down.

“Get out. Get out!” Anne yelled as she swung her cane at William; they struggled and he broke the wooden cane; Mother transformed into a vampire facade. 

“There, there, precious. It will only hurt for a moment.” Anne grinned evilly.

William shed a tear. “I'm sorry.”

William drove the wooden cane shaft into his mother's heart. Her vampire face melted away, leaving the sympathetic face of his mother to stare at him in shock for an instant before she turns to dust in front of his eyes.

William broke down crying that his beloved mother was gone. After he stopped crying, he decided to go with Drusilla and started a new eternal life. 


	4. Chapter four

William had joined Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla traveled in the Scourge of Europe. William changed his name to Spike and he knew what slayer was after him.

Spike and Drusilla entered a small town and found a place to stay for the night. They murdered the family and Drusilla obtained a china doll. She named her Miss Edith. Spike asked Drusilla what she wanted to do with the doll. Drusilla said she wanted to keep it. Spike shrugged his shoulders and said fine.

Drusilla and Spike got in the master bedroom, this room was very luxurious. Drusilla began to undress her garment and revealed her luscious body. Spike's dick started to get hard as a rock and he kissed her passionately. They clashed each other’s tongue and nipped the flesh of the lips. Drusilla began to unbutton his shirt to reveal his smooth, rippled torso. She licked his nipple as Spike moaned blissfully. She kissed all the way down to his stomach and she then undid his pants to reveal a 9 inches cock. 

She licked the shaft with her tongue and she took his whole dick to her mouth. She released her mouth with sloppy saliva as she stroked his cock and she then sucked it as Spike hung his head back and moaned. Drusilla had enough sucking. She got onto the bed and spread her legs. Spike licked her pussy as it tasted sweet. Drusilla moaned as held his head to make him deeper. Spike’s tongue deepened her opening, Dru moaned loudly as she arched her back. He sucked off her labia and flickered his tongue to her clit. 

Spike released his head as he licked his lips off her sweet nectar. He stuck his into her and started moving her her sex. Dru’s nails dug into his back and bled. Spike grunted in pain as he was pumping her harder and faster the sound of the mattress squeaking and headboard banging against the wall. Spike transformed his vampiric visage and sank his fangs into her neck while pumping her. Dru whimpered with pain and pleasure. Spike hung his head up as he reached his powerful orgasm, came inside her as he was screaming in climax.

Spike reverted his human face, drenched with sweat, panting heavily. He looked at Drusilla flushed and covered with sweat, panting heavily.

“That was… incredible,” said Spike, breathlessly. 

“Yes.” said Drusilla breathlessly.

Spike said, " I think we wore each other out!"  
Drusilla giggled. 

“So, what are we going to do?” asked Spike.  
Drusilla said, " I guess we can work something out.”

Spike said, " Ok. How about we get some sleep and talk about it tomorrow?”  
Drusilla smiled. “Good night, my prince.  
Spike kissed her forehead." Goodnight my princess. I love you.” And now they drifted to sleep. 

The Next Night

Drusilla came home from town. Angelus was sitting in a chair, waiting for her. Angelus wanted to show Drusilla something special.

“Drusilla, you’re home. I have a very surprise for you.” said Angelus.

“ I love surprises. Daddy will give me a special gift.” said Drusilla.

Angelus put on a blindfold over her eyes and led the way to the living room. Then Drusilla removed the blindfold, there was a young girl who was tied up and gagged, lying down on the floor by the fireplace. 

“Happy birthday, Drusilla.” said Angelus.

“A gypsy. It is the most precious gift I have ever had.” said Drusilla.

She walked toward the gypsy and placed her hand to her cheeks. The gypsy shuddered in fear.

Drusilla said, " Don't be afraid, lamb. I won't hurt you. I just want to love you."

Then Drusilla changed her vamp face as the gypsy screamed in a muffled voice. She ripped her collar revealing a delicate neck and sank her fangs into her flesh and drank her sweet, delicious blood. When she finished her meal, the gypsy was dead.

Drusilla sighed in delight, " That was delicious. Like a fine wine.” 

“So, how do you like this taste?” asked Angelus.

“Tastes good, blood like wine.” said Drusilla, licking blood off her mouth.

Angelus chuckled and cupped her under her chin. 

"Is there anything else I can do to help ease your hunger?” he asked.

“At first, let us find a bar and we will ravage the others.” said Drusilla.

Angelus asked," Is that what you really want to do?"

“Yes. I want to be with you forever, Daddy.” said Drusilla.

Angelus grinned, “Your wish is my command. Let's go."

They went to the small bar, there were few people there drinking their alcohols. Angelus and Drusilla took out everyone in the bar. Angelus took Drusilla to the bar and sat her on the counter. He pulled up her dress and pulled her panties off and started licking her pussy and sucking her clit hard. Drusilla moaned. Angelus continued to lick her womanhood until she came all over his face. Then he stuck his dick deep inside her pussy and fucked her hard and fast on the table as Drusilla clenched her hands on the edge of the table until Angelus reached her orgasm and he screamed in climax as he came inside her. They were breathing heavily as their energy returned.

Angelus asked, " Did you enjoy that, honey?"

“Yes, Daddy. It was incredible.” said Drusilla.

Angelus glanced at the window and it was almost dawn.

“Time to go, baby. Let's go before the sun goes up.”

Angelus took Drusilla home before the sun came up.

Meanwhile

The man found a dead gypsy lying on the floor. It was his daughter. The man was saddened by his daughter’s death.

“My God. Who could've done this?" the man was truly in disbelief. He spotted the bite marks on her neck. 

“Vampire! I’ll make someone regret to murder my daughter. Abigail, I will avenge you.” He thought, picked up his daughter’s corpse. “I must get Lady Sasha. The vampire must be punished. The vampire will rot in hell when I get my hands on him. No. I will find a spell to have a soul.”


	5. Chapter 5

Timeless Love - Chapter Five 

It was a full moon night, Drusilla was draining the little boy’s life until he was dead. She sighed in pleasure and licked the crimson blood off her lips. 

She left his lifeless body on the ground and trekked to the creek with the sound of crickets chirping and the owl hooting. It was still night out there. When she walked calmly, she suddenly had a vision, something was wrong. She could feel the sense of danger. The vengeance. She didn’t like it. The wind was blowing ominously, the stars were twinkling in the night they were telling her to run. Now she ran, she ran as fast as she could.

There was an old woman further away from the forest. She set up the ritual to the ground, there were animal bones around her four candles, runic stones, burning incense, and Orb of Thesulah.The woman began to chanting in Forgien language. 

Drusilla ran to the path of the forest, branches, tall grass, and puddles. Something was going to get her, she had to escape before it was too late. 

As the old sorceress continued to chant, the orb began to glow golden light. With her final spell, the soul began to burst out of the orb. The soul hunt for Drusilla, painfully went into her body. She yelled in pain as her eyes glowed. She stumbled to the ground and moaned in pain. The glow began to fade, she exhaled. She looked around, not knowing where she was and what had happened.

The Gypsy man, “It hurts, yes? Good. It will hurt more.”

“Wh-where am I? What happened?” Drusilla asked, in bewilderment.

The man walked toward the vampiress who had a stern on his face.

The man said, “You don't remember... everything you've done for a hundred years. In a moment, you will. The face of everyone you killed... our daughter's face... they will haunt you, and you will know what true suffering is.”

Drusilla did not understand what he meant. “K-Killed? I don’t…” she was confused, her memories slowly returned, she remembered Angelus brutally murdered her family right of her, after she was sired by Angelus, she killed people and his daughter. 

She was trembling and her eyes well up in tears. What had she done? She began to sob.

“No… No… No, no, no!” She buried her face with her hands, sobbing.

  
  


**The Next Night**

Spike knocked on the door concerned about why Drusilla locked the door. 

“Drusilla?” Spike called, “You alright in there?”

Drusilla cried silently lying down on the bed, facing the wall. She felt the pang of guilt for what she had done. 

_ “What have I done? All the people I killed!”  _ she cried in thought.

She kept hugging herself, wishing evil thoughts would go away and everything would be okay.

  
  


**Meanwhile**

A brunette woman was running for her life, the dark haired man was coming after her. She ran to the street and turned to an alley. And there was a dead end. She gasped as she was doomed.

“This is no way to run, lass.” Angelus grinned evilly as the woman turned around, frightening.

Angelus walked closer and the woman stumbled backward.

“P-please! Please don’t kill me!” the woman pleaded, sparing for her dear life.

“ Oh, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, my dear.” Angelus grinned, caressing her sweet cheeks. He turned into his vampiric form. “I just want to have to taste you.” 

Angelus sank his fang to a woman’s neck and drained her blood until her body went limp.

“Mmmm, I like the taste of cherry.” said Angelus.

He dropped the body to the ground and walked the way home.

  
  


**Romania Home**

Spike was sitting in the chair, not knowing what happened to Drusilla. All he did was sit there and do nothing. He had to know what was going on with her. Was she ill? Or maybe…

Spike heard the door unlocked and closed the door. He sat up and saw Angelus hung his coat on the clothes rack.

“Angelus, you’re here.” said Spike.

Angelus shook his head yes, “Where's Drusilla?” he asked. “She locked herself in the bedroom. I don’t know what happened. She was… frightened.” said Spike.

“Frightened? What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“Well…” Spike said, with a weak tone Angelus then went to the door and knocked.

Drusilla didn’t answer the door so Angelus broke the door down. “What’s wrong, sweet cakes?” he asked. Drusilla didn't answer as he walked up to her.

He noticed a gleam in her eyes and he was shocked. 

“I can’t believe it.” said Angelus, in disbelief, backing away from her. Spike was confused.

“It cannot be happening. You have soul! How the hell did you have a soul?!” outraged Angelus.

“Soul? I don’t understand. How—?” Angelus cut Spike’s sentences and he said, “It was a gypsy I kidnapped her and now someone put the curse on her to have a soul.” 

“What?” shocked Spike.

Angelus broke a chair over his knee, using one of the legs as a stake.

“I’m going to put you out of a misery.” he walked towards her as she scrambled to her feet on the bed. Angelus caught her throat and was about to stake her. Spike his hand not to kill her. Drusilla then broke Angelus’ grasp and hit him square in the face.

“You!” yelled Drusilla, angrily, “It was you! You killed the priest! And you killed my family!”

Drusilla continually punched and kicked him with all her rage. Spike bear-hugged behind her, struggling to release his grasp. Then she backward head butt him, thrusted her elbow to his gut, and kicked him in the face and went out cold.

“Drusilla!” Angelus roared, charging at her. Dru ran to the living room and lifted up the couch with her super strength and threw at him, knocking him out. She ran out of the house, she had to escape from Europe.

Later, Darla returned home, shocked that two men had awoken from a brutal fight. Angelus told her she had a soul. He had to bring her back and reversed the curse.

They arrived at the Kalderash Clan, killing their family, Angelus caught him by the throat, telling him to remove that pesky soul or else they would kill him. But Gypsy man refused. Angrily, he snapped his neck dead.

  
  


**Meanwhile**

Drusilla returned to her homeland of London. She found the graveyard her beloved family had buried. She placed the flowers on each grave and prayed.

“Mother, Uncle, Anna, Hannah. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you, I stood there doing nothing even if I would do something. But right now, I will avenge your death and defeat that demon, Angelus. Just wait.” said Drusilla, leaving the graveyard. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, everyone, that’s it for chapter five. I will start the longest chapter six ‘cuz there will be another brutal fight in China. Also, Drusilla teamed up with Chinese slayer Xin Rong. See you next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**1900 China**

In the misty bamboo forest, Drusilla chopped off the bamboo stalk and tore the leaves apart. She pierced through the stem to make a hole, and then she inserted red cloth into it. She put on a bamboo muzzle in her mouth and tied it. It prevented her from biting anyone or getting splashed blood into her mouth. She went to the hut and put on new clothes. She wore a light pink kimono with a hemp leaf pattern, the lining a paler pink, with a red and white checkered obi and a thin piece of orange thread looped and knotted around her waist, another band of green above it. Over this, she sported a long, dark brown haori that reached past her knees, as well as pink zori sandals and white socks, wrapped with thick pieces of black material and finally she put on a black coat. Drusilla brushed her hair and tied it with a small pink ribbon. She looked really good in that new outfit. 

The moon almost rose, she gathered all the weapons and bombs in the crates and put inside the ship. That was the last of it. When the moon began to rise, she prepared the ship across the sea. Drusilla saw something from the land. There was smoke in the air with very brightening light and hot. A fire? Was there a battlefield? She had to hurry and save innocent lives. She knew Angelus and the others were already there.

Drusilla arrived at the land and searched for the survivors in this area. But there weren’t out there. So she went into the hut, inside it was dark, vandalized. She scanned around the hut. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the corner. Then she found the survivors, there one boy and one girl behind those barrels. Of course, the poor children were scared. Drusilla removed her bamboo muzzle so she could speak to them.

“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. Where are your parents?” she asked.

The young boy responded, “That… that man murdered our parents.” Drusilla was aghast.

“He invaded our village and killed them in front of us,” the little girl said, “We hid in the hut so he couldn’t find us. He… is a monster!” she cried, her big brother comforted her. 

The boy said, “He was tall, he has black hair-”

“Yes, I know him. He murdered my family, too.” Drusilla said, “Listen, that man's name is Angelus and he’s a vampire.”

“Vampire?!” she gasped.

“Yes. He made me insane before I was turned. But right now, I’m a good vampire with a soul.” said Drusilla.

“A soul? You’re a good vampire?” asked the boy. 

“So you’ll help us?” asked the girl, hopefully.

“Uh-huh, there is a ship out there. So you have to evacuate,” said Drusilla. 

“Okay, thank you, miss. Let’s go, Mei Ying,” said Li. 

They both evacuated the hut and got on the ship safely. Now she had to find the next survivors. 

She found the elders, women, men, children, and disabled people. And everyone got on the ship safely. 

_ “I guess that’s the last of them.”  _ Drusilla thought.

“Okay, all of you are here. I’ll start a ship and—” 

“Wait! Where’s Xin? My daughter is out there!” the woman cried.

“What? Is she still out there?” shocked Drusilla.

“My daughter is a slayer. She’s fighting a vampire right now.” said the woman.

_ “Slayer…” Drusilla thought. _

_ Then she suddenly had a vision, a Chinese slayer was fighting with a vampire, it was Spike. He was able to knock the stake from her hand, caught her, and bit her. She told him to tell her mother she was sorry in Chinese _ . 

.

Back in reality, Drusilla couldn’t let that happen! She had to hurry and aid her before he killed her!

“She must be in that temple,” Drusilla said, “I want you all to stay here till I get back. I will bring your daughter back.” Drusilla jumped down from the ship and headed to the Buddhist temple. Inside the hall, all the warriors were deceased, their necks had torn and the bodies were missing limbs. 

Drusilla heard footsteps coming in front of her. It was a blonde woman wearing a green hanfu carrying a sword. It was Darla.

“I’d never thought you’d come to this place. And I knew you were cursed by Kalderash to have a filthy soul,” said Darla, having a scowl on her face.

Drusilla narrowed her eyes and took a fighting stance. Darla drew out her sword and took a stance. 

“Prepare to die, Drusilla,” said Darla, transforming her face into a vampire and charging at her. Then Drusilla put on a game face and charged at her, as well. 

They both clashed with each other every blow and strike. Drusilla dodged Darla’s sword she struck, kicked her into her gut, uppercut under her chin. Angered, Darla slashed her shoulder, Dru yelled in a muffle, it was painful. Leaving a gash on her shoulder. 

Drusilla endured the pain, she jabbed her to the jaw, kicked her to the rib, grappled her armed hand to drop the sword, and threw her to the ground. Drusilla took the sword and said, " Nice try."

Darla said, " Damn you! I'm not done yet."

Darla kicked Dru’s head as she fell back to the floor. Darla pinned her down and pummeled her face. Drusilla kicked her gut by force. She then fought her back with brutality. Darla knocked out cold. Drusilla had to find the slayer to aid. 

  
  


**Inside the Buddhist Temple**

“Say goodnight, Slayer,” said Spike, trying to bite her. Someone yanked his head and threw him to the wall. 

The Chinese Slayer was surprised that someone saved her life. There was a young woman who wore a pink kimono, with red and white checkered obi, those were black leg warmers on her shins, and had sandals, a pink ribbon on her hair, and a bamboo muzzle in her mouth. 

“Drusilla?” Spike gasped, “What are you doing and why are you helping the slayer?”

  
  


Drusilla removed the muzzle from her mouth and spoke to him. 

“I’m here to stop you, Spike. I’m here to help the Slayer. And I am sorry that I made you.” said Drusilla.

Spike began to glare at Drusilla's decision to betray him for a Slayer. Xia Rong was confused by this. Is this woman a vampire being good? 

“You… you came here to help me?” asked Xia. 

Drusilla nodded, “I have a soul. I no longer kill people. And I won’t let you kill any more people. Or make it much worse!” said Drusilla. 

Spike sneered at this new revelation. He turned to Drusilla taking his attention off of Xia. " So, is that going to be? After all things, you did for me? To decide that you have a soul?" His voice raised in anger. Drusilla stood there firmly.

“Spike, no matter how much I show to be a vampire. I still have a soul and I’m going to help the helpless,” Drusilla said, standing in a fighting stance. “Now, prepare yourself… William.” 

Spike shut his eyes in anger. “Don’t you call me THAT!!” roared Spike, charging at Drusilla.

Drusilla saw Spike charging at her ready to fight him. Her own creation… No, this creation was corrupt by rage for Slayers and for power. Xia saw that Spike was occupied with his new target. Xia quickly got up and kicked Spike in the head. Spike was blindsided by the kick he forgot about his soon to be next victim. Xia headed towards where Drusilla was standing, still knowing full well it was for a distraction for Drusilla to go in for an uppercut. Xia kicked Spike’s gut. Spike now getting up from the attack and in a rage ran at Xia only for Spike to get blindsided again by Drusilla's palm to the chest causing him to lose his breath. Xia gripped her Sebon and struck him to the knee. Spike trying to regain his breathing he felt a pain in his knee falling down and grasping his knee and hiss in pain. As Xia and Drusilla surrounded him they heard a door slammed open to reveal a newcomer from the doorway. They both turned to the newcomer. Unsure if he is friend or foe. Either way, this gave Spike an opportunity to make his getaway or to ambush the two.

“Drusilla…” Angelus growled, “I thought I’d I never seen you again, yet I know you still have a soul for helping people.” Drusilla was staring at Angelus, Xia turned to her in confusion.

" You know him?” Xia asked Drusilla. Spike now slowly regained his balance. 

“Yes. He murdered my family right in front of me. I was losing my mind before he turned me into a demon! AND YOU DESERVE TO DIE!!!” screamed Drusilla, turning her face into a visage vampire, charging at Angelus.

While Xia was distracted Spike tackled Xia to the ground. Xia fell to the ground to see Spike gain the upper hand. She wasn't going to let him win. She gripped her weapon and whacked him on the side of the ribs causing a few fractures and making him hold his side in pain. She got back up on her feet and kicked him in his ribs. Which he let out a painful scream. 

Drusilla counterattack Angelus. She turned to see Xia taking care of Spike. Drusilla turned her attention back at Angelus who recovered from the counterattack. She dashed toward him and kicked him in the chest. However, he stepped out of the way and punched her in the face which caused her to hit the floor hard.

“Drusilla!” cried Xia didn’t pay attention that Spike struck her face, fell to the hard floor. 

Spike smirked and walked towards Xia grinning like a mad dog. Angelus grabbed Drusilla’s hair on top of her head. Drusilla screamed in pain, trying to release his grasp. 

Xia grabbed something in her hand as Spike made his way towards her. She grabbed a bomb and tossed it towards the ceiling causing an explosion crumbling the temple. 

Angelus heard the explosion and turned to see the temple ceiling. Giving this opportunity to make her escape she pulled out a small knife and stabbed his thigh causing him to let go of her. 

Xia got up as the rubble hit Spike in the head. Xia got up and as the ceiling was falling more rapidly. She helped her new ally up and ran as Angelus still held on to his thigh and proceeded to pull the knife out of his thigh causing him to wince in pain as the ceiling crushed Spike and Angelus. 

Drusilla and Xia started to make their way out of the temple as it came down. Which was nothing but ruins. Xia turned to Drusilla and grinned. 

"I guess that makes us even," Xia joked as Drusilla chuckled despite the fact that they only met a few minutes ago.

**Next day**

The Slayer and Drusilla traveled to Japan Drusilla watched as the ship made a few knots fasters while Xia watched Drusilla in amusement seeing her enjoying the ride. 

When they arrived in Japan, they both got off as Xia put her hand out. Drusilla took hers out as well and they both shook each other's hands. They both let go and made their way to their own destination. Drusilla made her way to America and found a new home and job. She could move on and start a new eternal life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Odaiba, Japan**

A three years old Matt was at the St. Luke’s International Hospital in the playroom, he was playing with the other kids. And his father was in the waiting room anxiously but remained calm. His wife was having a second child and Matt was going to be a big brother. He was having a son. 

A few minutes later, the doctor announced to Mr. Ishida it was good news. His son was born. He guided his way to the hospital room. Nancy was sitting in the hospital bed and holding her newborn son. The baby boy was sleeping peacefully, wiggling a bit. Mr. Ishida walked up to his wife to get a closer look at his youngest son. “He was so handsome,” said Mr. Ishida. 

“He is.” smiled Nancy,” His name is Takeru.” 

“It’s a wonderful name.” He said to his wife. “It fits him perfectly.”

Nancy smiled, “Will you get Matt? He’s going to see his brother.”

Malcolm nodded, left the room to get his eldest son to see his baby brother. He called Matt to come to his baby brother. Matt entered the room to see his mom holding Takeru. 

“Hi, Matt. Do you want to see your brother?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Matt, nodded his head with a small smile on his face. 

Nancy removed a blue blanket from his face, revealing a handsome little boy in her arms. 

“He’s so tiny,” whispered Matt. It was his first time seeing his baby brother.

"Well, yeah, he was just born," Nancy replied to Matt. 

Matt's baby brother started to move for a second just to find a comfortable spot. The baby opened his cobalt blue eyes and saw his older brother. He started to giggle and reached out to him.

Nancy surprised, “Look! He likes you. I think he wants you to hold him.” 

“I have to?” asked Matt.

“Yeah, you can hold him for a while. After all, you two will need to bond with each other. Since you two are brothers." Nancy carefully handed the baby to Matt. 

"Hi. I’m Matt. Your big brother.” said Matt. 

His new baby brother started to giggle and hugged him. Matt was surprised to see that his brother hugged him. 

When Nancy saw this she started to squeal in excitement to see her two sons hugging each other.

“Aww, so cute, isn’t it, Malcolm?” she asked her husband. 

Malcolm smiled and grabbed his camera and took a picture of them then he heard his beeper. He grabbed it and saw the network calling trying to get him to come in. But he texted them he would return to work for the next day.

“What’s his name, Mom,” he asked his mother.

“His name is Takeru.” smiled Nancy.

“Tak-ru?” Matt mispronounced his name.

“Well, if you want to call him for short, what are you going to name him?” asked Malcolm.

“Hmmm… how about… T.K?” Matt guessed his nickname.

“T.K.?” asked Malcolm.

“Yeah. Can we call him T.K.?” asked Matt.

Malcolm looked at his wife. “ What do you think, honey?”

Nancy smiled, “ I think it suits him well. Alright, let’s call him T.K.”

And the nurse came into the room to see the family together. She told them that the doctor will be coming in. 

"Mom, can I go get a snack?" Matt asked.

“Well, okay, I think your father will get you some snacks. Just give your brother back to me." Nancy responded with a small smile.

Matt handed his baby brother to his mother. Malcolm took Matt’s hand and went to the hallway to get him a snack. 

  
  


**THE NEXT DAY**

  
  


Matt was playing with his baby brother and the baby T.K. was laughing. In the kitchen, Nancy was making infant formula. She poured two scoops of formula and poured water into the bottle. She closed the lid and shook it well until the powder dissolved. 

“Matt, it’s T.K.’s feeding time,” called Nancy came out of the kitchen. 

“Okay,” said Matt. 

Matt sat down on the couch and waited for his mom.

Nancy fed a baby TK with a bottle until it was all gone and gave him a burp. 

Matt rocked the baby to sleep. Baby TK slept peacefully. 

Matt's mom said, " You did so good rocking the baby to sleep. He loves you, Matt.”

“Thank you,” said Matt, shyly.

“Come on, TK is taking a nap,” said Nancy, guiding Matt out of his room.

  
  


**8 MONTH LATER**

Nancy taught TK his first word. 

“Come on, TK. Say “Mama.” Mmmm-mama.” She talked to her infant son to learn his first word.

Baby TK started babbling. Nancy sighed, “Okay, let’s try again. Mmmm- ma-ma. Say ‘Mama’”

“Baba” he babbled. 

“Do it with the M sound. Mmmmm… maa… maa. Mama!” she said.

TK was trying with the M sound to create the sound' /m/, the lips were pressed together, causing the air to be blocked from leaving the mouth. The soft palate drops, allowing air to pass out through the nose. The sound is voiced, so the vocal cords vibrate while producing it. Now he almost got it.

“Mmmm…. Mmmmm…” he attempted to do the M sound to say, Mama.

“Yes, yes. Almost there.” surprised Nancy, she was so thrilled by his first word.

“Mmmmm… Matt,” said TK.

“Matt? Oh, my God, he said Matt! Now, what about ‘Mama’? Can you say ‘Mama?” she asked.

“Matt.”

“No, say ‘Mama’” 

“Matt.”

“Yes, TK. Matt is your brother. Just say ‘Mama’”

“Matt.”

“No, ‘Mama’”

“Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt.”

Nancy face-palmed and sighed. 

“What’s going on?” asked Malcolm, walked to the kitchen.

“Oh, Malcolm. I was going to teach TK the first word. I thought he was going to say ‘Mama’, but instead he said his brother’s name ‘Matt’” said Nancy. 

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes, really! He just said his name and he never said ‘Mama.’” said Nancy crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, let me try.” Malcolm tried to teach TK the first word. “Alright, TK. Say ‘Daddy’”

“Matt.”

“No, son, say ‘Daddy.’”

“Matt.” 

“ See what I mean? He never calls you ‘Daddy.’” said Nancy.

Matt came home from school.

“Mom, Dad, I’m home,” said Matt came to the kitchen.

“Oh, hey, Matt. How’s school?” Nancy asked.

“It was well. What are you guys doing?” he asked them.

“We’re teaching TK the first word. Of course, he just said your name,” said Nancy.

“Really? He said my name?” Matt’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Uh, yeah. He tried to say Mommy and Daddy but instead, he said ‘Matt.’” said, Malcolm.

Matt’s jaw dropped a little. He couldn’t believe it was his first word to say his name. He walked towards his baby brother.

“TK, can you say my name? Say, Matt.” 

“Matt.”

“Look, he said my name!” exclaimed Matt.

“That’s great,” said Nancy, smiling.

“But why didn’t he say Mommy and Daddy?” he asked his parents.

“Oh, we don’t know, honey. He just said ‘Matt’, that’s all. I guess your brother loves you.” said Nancy. 

“I wuv you, Matt.” said TK.

Matt, Nancy, and Malcolm were surprised by what TK said.

“You… You love me?” Matt asked.

“Yes,” said TK.

“Mom! Dad! He loves me!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, my god! How is that possible?” Nancy gasped.

“No idea,” said Malcolm. 

“TK, do you love Mommy?” Matt asked his brother.

TK shook his head as a no.

“What?!” Nancy exclaimed.

Malcolm snickered.

“ Do you love Daddy, TK?” he asked his brother.

TK shook his head as a no again.

Malcolm made a WTF face.

“Do you really love me?” he asked.

“Yes,” said TK.

“He only loves Matt, not us!” exclaimed Malcolm, threw his hands up in anger. 

“This is strange,” said Nancy. 

  
  
  
  


**4 months later of TK’s first step**

“Okay, TK, now come walk to Mommy,” said Nancy. 

T.K. stood up shakily and attempted to walk to his mother until he fell on the floor. 

“It’s okay, baby. You have to practice.” said Nancy.

TK was starting to walk on the left foot and trying to be careful not to fall and he was closer to his mother. 

“Yes, you got it, TK. You’re almost there.” said Nancy, she was so excited as he came closer to her. But TK tripped. 

“Are you okay?” said Nancy. 

Nancy helped him up and tried to stand up to him and TK worried about falling.

“You don’t have to worry about falling. It only takes practice.” said Nancy.

Matt opened the door when he came home from school. 

“Mom, I’m home.” Matt called.

“Hey, sweetie. You’re doing good at school?” she asked.

“Yeah.” smiled Matt.

“That’s good,” Nancy said. “TK’s going to have his first step. It takes time to practice.”

“Did he walk to you?” asked Matt.

“TK is about to take his first step. Matt, get the camera!" Nancy shouted in excitement. 

Matt started to run to the room and grabbed his father's camera and ran back into the living room to see his little brother starting to struggle to get on his feet. 

"Ahh! He's going to take his first steps." Nancy shouted now getting more excited.

Malcolm came home from work and saw Matt was holding a camera and TK was struggling on his feet.

“What’s going on here?” asked Malcolm.

“He’s taking the first step, Daddy.” said Matt.

“Really?!” Malcolm’s eyes widened and saw his younger son move his left foot forward. 

“Matt, hand me that camera. I’m going to record it.” said Malcolm. Matt gave his father a camera and he started recording it.

TK started to make his way to his eldest brother when he almost fell only to regain his balance and continued to head to Matt. When he arrived, he hugged his brother.

Nancy squealed in excitement and Malcolm was laughing. 

Matt stood there stunned and hugged his baby brother.

"Matt. Matt." TK repeatedly said his older brother's name.

"Awe! TK loves Matt. It's so cute!" Nancy was trying not to cry. 

“Matt, it looks like you two bonded quickly together. I am happy to have a lovely family." Malcolm told them and stopped recording with the camera. When he saw them, TK was still hugging his brother.

“Okay, TK, you can let go now.” said Malcolm.

But TK refused to let go of his brother. Matt smiled at his little brother. 

"Come on TK. Matt really needs to move.” said Nancy. TK still refused to stop hugging. 

"TK, please let me go.” said Matt. TK finally let go of his brother.

“Sowwy” apologized TK.

"It's okay TK." Matt smiled.

“Well, that was unusual,” said Malcolm.

“ Now how about we have meat and potato stew?” smiled Nancy.

“That sounds good.” said Malcolm.

“Oh, I have to finish my homework.” said Matt, walked to his bedroom that he had to do his homework. 

“I’ll call you when it’s ready.” said Nancy.

  
  


**4 Years Later**

4 years old TK was in kindergarten school. He had friends and he had a nice teacher named Mrs. Tenshi. The students were doing arts and crafts. It was TK’s favorite subject. He decided he wanted to be an artist and novelist. Also, he wanted to give something to his brother. He picked out a blank sheet of paper and folded it into the center. He drew and colored the handmade card and wrote something nice. 

He wanted to make sure Matt would like it. TK grabbed his scissor and cut a paper to make a sharp like a star. And he grabbed his markers and wrote “best brother ever”. He grabbed a glue stick to stick the stars on the handmade card. And it was done. He couldn’t help but let a small smile of satisfaction. Mrs. Tenshi was impressed by TK's artwork. He told her he wanted to give something special to his brother. She nodded. 

The bell had rang, all the students took a bus to ride home. When T.K. got out of the bus and ran to his house. Nancy greeted him and welcomed home. And Matt got home from school, he walked to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He dropped his backpack off.

  
  


“Hi, Matt, I made this card for you being a great brother.” said TK, entered Matt’s room. 

“Oh, for me?” he asked. TK nodded his head and smiled at his older brother. 

“Thank you.” he took a handmade card and read it. His eyes scanned the written when he was smiling widely.

“Oh, TK, that was really kind of you,” said Matt.

“Tomorrow I am going to make both for mom and dad." TK replied and gave a grin. But for Matt, it wasn't easy. He saw how mom and dad were fighting. 

“Is something wrong, Matt?" TK asked, worried.

“Uh, no, it’s nothing. Everything’s fine.” Matt lied.

  
  


"You're sure?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah. Just tried." Matt again lied. 

"Oh, I see. So how was your day?" TK asked, smiled.

“Oh, uh, it went well. A friend of mine gave me a harmonica. I just practiced this instrumental and I enjoyed it.” said Matt.

“Wow, really? Can you play? I wanna hear it.” said TK.

Matt pulled out his Harmonica and began to play the tunes. TK closed his eyes and started listening to music. It was soothing and mellow.

Nancy was the first to get home and she heard a beautiful sound of harmonica coming from Matt’s room. She walked over to his room and saw Matt playing the harmonica and TK was listening to the tunes. She smiled at them. She knocked on the door to get the boys’ attention. 

“Boys, you two have a good time?” she asked her sons.

“Yes, Mom.” said Matt and TK in unison.

“That’s good. I’m gonna make grilled salmon for dinner until your father comes home.” said Nancy.

“Okay, Mom.” they said in unison.

  
  


**That Night**

Nancy was cooking grilled salmon, white rice, and asparagus. Matt and TK waiting for their father to come home. He was probably late again.

“Mommy, when will Daddy come home?” TK asked his mother.

“He’ll be home soon, TK.” said Nancy, she was so disappointed that her husband never came home. She gave her sons dinner and started eating. Matt and TK went to bed and fell asleep.

She glanced at the clock that passed eleven and sighed. 

_ ‘God, where is he?’ thought Nancy. _

Malcolm came in at 2 am. He was walking in and saw Nancy fell asleep in the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Nancy fluttered her eyes open and turned her head to see her husband. 

“Hi, honey.” said Malcolm in a tired voice.

“My God, Malcolm, where have you been?” asked angrily Nancy sitting up. 

“I was working late.” said Malcolm.

“You were working late  _ again?!  _ Malcolm, you promised me to come home.” said Nancy.

"I know, it's just that I lost track of time." Malcolm said. Nancy was now getting angry more.

"You are more in love with your work than us. I swear to God, I don't know what to do anymore. I had to see them sad every night." Nancy said raising her voice. 

Matt woke up when he heard his parents were arguing in the master bedroom. He jolted as the door opened, he quickly hid in the closet and they didn’t see him. The spouse walked downstairs while arguing. 

Matt got out of the closet and watched them fighting. 

Malcolm slammed his hand on the table.

"I told you I am sorry! Why are you so mad?!" Malcolm shouted at Nancy.

"I am mad because you do this every single night. You kept saying that you will be home. They need their father but you decide to work more hours. When is it enough, Malcolm? When are you going to finally be here? It's like I'm talking to a brick wall!" Nancy yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Malcolm just watched his wife in tears. He looked down and sighed.

"I am trying to provide us, Nancy. I am trying to make sure we can stay here." Malcolm countered. Matt watches in shock seeing them fight. 

Matt got up and ran back to his room and closed the door. He slid under the duvet hoping they didn't see him.

TK got up and heard his parents arguing coming from downstairs. He entered Matt’s room and closed the door. Matt uncovered himself. 

“TK?” 

“Matt… *hic* Why are Mommy and Daddy fighting?” TK asked, wiping his tears with his hands.

Matt comforted his brother and soothes. “Hey, it’s okay, TK. They’re just disagreeing is all." said Matt.

And they heard their mother screaming and crying frantically and their father yelling furiously. It was getting intense. TK ran out of the room and saw his father hitting his mother. He was horrified by this.

“Do you think just because you are here and I am not making you a better person?!" Malcolm shouted and Nancy sat there crying holding her cheek. 

"Wow, Malcolm, hitting your wife because she's right. I birthed them, I carried them 9 months each and you have the nerve to say that you're the better person!" Nancy shouted and got up and felt another smack. She got up again and glared at him in tears.

  
  


"I am taking the boys and staying at the hotel. You can sit here and think about what you have done to me and the boys. Whatever feelings I had left. It's now gone. I see who you really are!" Nancy softly and walked back upstairs.

“No,  _ I _ will  _ not let you take them  _ away from me!" Malcolm screamed and ran after Nancy.

TK ran to Matt’s room and locked the door. He hugged his brother tightly, shedding tears. Matt comforted him. Suddenly, the door was banging and twisting the knob violently. The two brothers were scared now. 

“Boys! Open this damn door!” yelled Malcolm. 

TK and Matt held each other close and heard their mom yelling at her husband till they heard a loud banging noise cause them both to stop.

"Police! open the door!" The officers shouted.

“What the fuck?” shocked Malcolm.

Nancy ran downstairs stairs and opened the door. And the cops busted in and armed with guns. 

"Thank goodness you're here. My husband was beating me and threatened our children.” Nancy told them.

“No, I didn’t!” Malcolm yelled. The police looked at Nancy and Malcolm raising his eyebrow.

"Sir, you need to come with us. You’re being charged for domestic abuse and child endangerment and lying to the police." The officer said and grabbed their handcuffs and cuffed Malcolm. 

Malcolm got into the police car and rode to the station. Nancy was sitting on the couch crying. Hugging herself. She lost her husband. No, that man is not her husband. Not anymore. 

Matt and TK came out of the room and saw their mother was badly hurt. Her left eye was bruised and her lip was busted. She had a slap stained on her cheek reddened. She could still taste some blood in her mouth. 

“Mom, are you okay?” asked Matt. 

Nancy sadly smiled at them. “I’m fine.” she croaked.

“I’ll… I’ll go get the first aid.” said TK, ran upstairs to get the first aid. 

“Oh, Mom, I’m so sorry. I’ve heard everything.” said Matt, tears strolling down his face.

Nancy hugged Matt. “It’s okay, Matt. It’s not your fault.” her voice sounded hoarse. 

TK came back downstairs with the first aid. He opened the kit and picked out a cotton ball and hydrogen peroxide. He poured into the cotton ball and applied his mother’s busted lip. Nancy flinched as the liquid stung a little. 

“Sorry, Mum,” said TK, gently dabbing on her busted lip. 

  
  


**The Next Morning**

Both spouses were in court with their respective lawyers. They waited for the judge to appear and give the verdict. When everyone got in their seats, the judge came in and saw the two people standing in front of him with their lawyers. He sat down and saw two boys in the rows of the seat. They were holding hands. The judge cleared his throat.

"In all my years, I never thought I'd come to this misdemeanor domestic violence is entitled to a trial by jury. Look, I understand completely that the situation was uncalled for. Here's how it's going to go. The children will be separated from each other. The father will get the oldest son and the mother gets the youngest son. The mother will get the money for medical treatment. They will be a restraining order against him and are not allowed to come one hundred feet from you. I would have suggested counseling but after this I can't trust things would go over smoothly. I hope that this won't affect any resentment from your sons." The judge grabbed his gavel and slammed it on the table. Everyone was shocked. Matt looked at his younger brother who's crying while holding him on and comforted him. 

“No! I don’t want my brother to be separated from Daddy! He’ll hurt my brother just like Mommy was hurt!” cried TK, tears flowing down on his cheeks. 

“TK, it’s okay. I will be fine." Matt said with a comfort smile and tears strolling down his face.

When their parents came with the police. Matt got up and hugged his mom before leaving with his dad. TK was in tears while his mother comforted him who had those tears run down her face. Nancy picked TK up and started to move to a smaller apartment. 

Nancy checked on her youngest son to make sure he was okay. TK was sleeping in his bed, facing the wall. She didn’t notice there were tears in his eyes.

_ ‘I am sorry, TK. I know it must be hard for you, but we’ll get through this. I hope you become a kind loving man.’  _ Nancy thought and cried and went to the living room. She grabbed her remote and started to watch drama movies. 

A few minutes later, Nancy was still watching the movie, clutching the pillow, and had tears running down her face. She couldn't stop feeling it was her fault for not loving her family. She couldn't stop blaming herself.

She looked back up on the screen to see a brunette was begging her husband to stay with her. But he knew he had to move on, pulled in one last hug, and walked away. 

For some reason, Nancy stopped worrying about what she could've done and started to focus on what to do moving forward with her and her son.

_ ‘What am I doing? I don’t want to burden myself like this. I have to be strong and take care of TK.”  _ thought Nancy, went to her bed and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Raven Bar, San Francisco, Ca - 

It was loud music as people were dancing in the. And the rest of them were drinking alcohol and socializing. 

  
  


_ This is the rhythm of the night _

_ The night, oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of the night _

_ This is the rhythm of my life _

_ My life, oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of my life _

  
  


It was a dark-haired woman who wore a dazzling black dress dancing on the dance floor. Drusilla was having so much fun and was very sociable.

_ You could put some joy upon my face _

_ Oh, sunshine in an empty place _

_ Take me to turn to, and babe I'll make you stay _

_ Oh, I can ease you of your pain _

_ Feel you give me love again _

_ Round and round we go, each time I hear you say _

  
  


_ This is the rhythm of the night _

_ The night _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of the night _

_ This is the rhythm of my life _

_ My life _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of my life _

  
  


Drusilla was swaying her hips as she danced with her eyes closed and she swung her arms. She got the best moves. 

  
  


_ Won't you teach me how to love learn _

_ There'll be nothing left for me to yearn _

_ Think of me burn and let me hold your hand _

_ I don't wanna face the world in tears _

_ Please think again I'm on my knees _

_ Sing that song to me _

_ No reason to repent _

_ I know you wanna say it _

_ This is the rhythm of the night _

_ The night _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of the night _

_ This is the rhythm of my life _

_ My life _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of my life _

_ This is the rhythm of the night _

_ The night _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of the night _

_ This is the rhythm of my life _

_ My life _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of my life _

_ This is the rhythm of the night _

_ Oh oh oh _

_ This is the rhythm of the night _

_ Oh oh oh _

_ The rhythm of the night _

_ This is the rhythm of the night _

_ This is the rhythm of the night _

_ The night _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of the night _

_ This is the rhythm of my life _

_ My life _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of my life _

_ This is the rhythm of the night _

_ The night _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of the night _

_ This is the rhythm of my life _

_ My life _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The rhythm of my life _

_ This is the rhythm of the night _

  
  


The song had finished, Drusilla walked to the bar counter and sat on the stool. A couple was sitting on the stools. 

“Nice moves you got there.” said a woman with a short, blond bob hairstyle, wearing a pink crop top, black leather skirt, black heeled sandals, and accessory with a ruby teardrop necklace.

“Thanks.” grinned Drusilla.

A handsome man wearing a metallic silver button-down shirt and black leather pants, black shoes, and accessories with Rolex. He was holding his girlfriend’s waist. 

“So, you seem to have a lot of fun, huh? Care for a drink? I’m Brittney. And this is my boyfriend, David.” said Brittney.

“Hey,” said David.

“Hi. I’m Drusilla. You two have a very good couple. When do you guys meet?” Drusilla asked.

“Oh, we just met on Tinder,” said Brittney.

“Tinder? Heh, I’m sorry, what exactly is Tinder? I don’t know what that is.” said Drusilla, she had no idea what Tinder is.

“It’s a dating app. Where you meet many people and go on a date with that person." David finished explaining. 

“That’s right, when you see the picture below these icons. Tap the heart button if you like them and tap the cross button if you don’t like them. Or you can swipe the screen left and right.” said Brittney.

“Oh, I see. Does it work? Did you talk to each other on Tinder?” Asked Drusilla.

“Oh, yeah, I’m the one who tapped the heart button and me and David were matched, and we did our conversations. We started on a date a while ago.” said Brittney.

“Wow, Tinder sure does work.” said Drusilla.

“Of course it does. You can try Tinder, it’s smart technology,” said David.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not just that type of girl.” said Drusilla.

“C’mon, don’t be shy. I’m sure those guys got hot on you.” said Brittney.

Drusilla furiously blushed, “Hey, come on! I told you I’m not that kind of girl who is looking for a date. I mean, why do you want me to try Tinder?” she asked.

“Because I know you’re single and you will install this app on your phone.” said Brittney.

Drusilla sighed, “Alright, fine, I’ll try it. If it doesn’t work, I’ll uninstall it.” She picked out her iPhone X from her purse and she installed the Tinder app and created her new account.

After she finished it, the bartender gave them drinks. Drusilla drank a raven cocktail. Brittney and David drank maple cocktails. 

Brittney and David said goodbye to Drusilla and exited the bar. It was dark outside. The night was still young as Drusilla made her way towards her Lamborghini. She entered her Lamborghini and closed the door. She let out a sigh. She was about to leave till she started to have a vision of Brittney and David being attacked by a group of vampires. She had to get over there quickly. 

Brittney and David were walking down the empty street, they were a bit buzzed from drinking and giggling. They couldn't stop kissing each other as they weren't paying attention to their surroundings. Five of these people smirked at the couple.

"Well, well, well. Look who wandered into our turf. The little lovebirds seem that tonight is our lucky night." The leader said as he circled the couple.

“Hey, who the hell are you? What do you guys want?” demanded David, he was defending his girlfriend.

"Awe, look at the little pup trying to defend his princess. How adorable.” said a female now licking her lips.

"Come on, sis. You know the young ones are never good." Said the male twin.

"Please leave us alone, or else I’ll call the police if you get in trouble. Now fuck off!” yelled Brittney.

"The little lamb thinks she can threaten us. That’s so cute. I wonder what she tasted like." Another male entered with a slight British accent. 

"Okay, it's time to feast, ladies and gentlemen." The leader said to them and they started to transform. Their eyes changed to yellow, their face started to morph into vampiric visages. And their teeth turned into sharp fangs like knives. 

"What the actual fuck?!” screamed David.

Brittney screamed as she started to hide behind her boyfriend. 

“Well, let's see who wants to be eaten first?" The leader grinned evilly.

"How about my fist!?" David shouted and threw his fist at the leader.

"Welp, it seems we got a volunteer." The leader said and caught David's fists and snapped it backward. 

David let out a scream in agony as he walked backward crying looking at his girlfriend.

"Run, Brittney!" David shouted and slowly tried to ignore the pain. 

Brittany was going to run away until she bumped into a vampire.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the muscular vampire smirked evilly.

He grabbed her head and slammed her head on the brick wall. She fell over with her forehead bleeding as the blood dripped onto the floor. The male licked the blood off the pavement and smirked. 

His mouth wide open and had his fangs inches away from her neck. The vampire felt his head being kicked away from Brittney’s neck. 

"Okay, assholes, back away from them." demand Drusilla, standing in fighting style.

“Who the hell are you?” asked the muscular vampire. 

"Your worst nightmare." Drusilla replied normally and she started attacking the muscular vampire.

The muscular vampire tried to punch her, she dodged his fist. She struck her knee to his rib, swiftly kicked to his face as he stumbled backward and crashed the trash cans. 

“Holy shit!” shocked the young male vampire.

“That chick knows how to fight!” said the female vampire.

“I’ve heard of her before. She’s a vampire with a soul.” said the leader.

“A soul? Heh, so the vampire has gone good? What a joke." The female vampire said as she walked toward her.

“I’ll make her one on one cuz this isn’t going to be a catfight." 

She struck a punch to her face, but she dodged her blow. Drusilla tried to kick her to the head, but she defended her with her arm, and she swirled a kick below and made Dru fall. 

“C’mon! Is that all you got?” she taunted.

Dru got up and rolled her shoulder and smiled. 

“Not on your life.” Dru replied and she transformed her vampiric face and charged at her. Dru clawed her cheek as the black haired vampire shrieked painfully. Dru smirked and grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

Drusilla sank her fangs to her neck and drank her blood as the vampire exploded to dust.

“Jill!” the twin vampire cried to his twin sister.

Drusilla turned to the rest of the vampires. 

“You bitch! You killed my sister!” yelled the twin and charged at Dru. Dru calmly grabbed a broken plank from the trash and staked him to the heart as the vampire exploded to dust.

“I got her, boss. I’ll handle this bitch.” said the long-haired vampire as he charged at her. 

He kicked her to the gut as she held her belly painfully, then she felt another strike to her face and bled a little. 

“Get ‘er, Alex!” shouted the muscular vampire.

Alex was grinning madly as he was about to finish her. Dru could not lose, not like this. Just remember when Blade taught her how to fight.

Dru reached something from her holster leg, she picked out EDTA and threw a syringe to his chest as the long-haired vampire yelled in pain. His body began to swell up enormously and exploded causing the blood splattered on the wall and the ground.

“What the fuck was that!?” shocked the leader vampire.

“Why don’t you come here and start doing yourself?” asked Drusilla.

“I’ll get her, boss. She’s mine!!” the muscular vampire yelled and charged at her. Drusilla took out a glaive and released the button to reveal the twin blade and threw at the muscular vampire by cutting through his throat, separated from his body, and dusted. The glaive returned to Drusilla’s grasp. 

The leader growled angrily. “Well, just look at you. You may be a vampire, but I don’t have a soul. I’m the evilest vampire in the world and I shall perish you for killing my comrades. And so, who taught you how to fight, huh?” he asked.

Drusilla smirked, “If you wonder who taught me, I was trained by the daywalker, Blade.” 

“Who??”

Then Drusilla attacked the leader, but he blocked her blows just in the knick of time, the leader jabbed to her face but she dodged to the right and roundhouse kicked to his ribs caused him to be sent sailing into the wall. 

“You’re gonna pay for this!” enraged the leader charged at her. 

He tried to punch her but she dodged every strike and then she brought her knee up into his stomach and hit him on his back with her elbow. Drusilla withdrew a silver stake and stabbed him in the back causing the dust exploded.

Drusilla sighed that the threat was over. Brittney slowly walked toward Drusilla.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked, Drusilla turned around to see Brittney’s cut on her forehead leaking blood down to her eye. The sound of blood pulsating that Drusilla could feel the hunger through her. She resisted and backed away from Brittney. 

“Get away from me.” said Drusilla. Brittney hesitated.

“I-I’ll be fine. Please take your boyfriend to the hospital.” Drusilla ran away.

“Wait!” Brittney shouted after her but she was gone. She turned her attention to her boyfriend who was injured. She trekked to him and asked him if he was okay.

  
  


**Drusilla’s house**

Drusilla unlocked the door and locked the door. She had to find some serum that Whistler told her Blade used them to prevent him from becoming a full vampire.

Drusilla opened a cabinet where there were lots of vials, she picked one of these serums and took a syringe and rubber band from a drawer.

She went to the bathroom and turned on the dim light. She opened the cabinet to pick out the alcohol wipe. She sat on the toilet to make her sit comfortably. She wiped her arm to reveal her veins and she then tied herself with a rubber band. She took the vial and syringe to fill it up and then she injected herself. She could feel the pain through her body as the serum entered her bloodstream. She was shaking violently and groaning in pain. 

When it died down, her body seemed to relax after the intense pain was done. She sighed and got up. She took a shower, put on a lilac lace nightgown, got on her bed, and went to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Timeless Love - Chapter 9

Flashback Los Angeles 1997

That night the city was lively. The woman was walking on a street walk, wearing old tattered clothes, she was dirty. Drusilla was homeless. She had lost her job and her home a few months ago. Then she became a beggar. Those kind people gave her money. She entered the meat market and ordered blood sausage and a half-pint of pig blood. She paid the cashier and exited the meat market. She went to the alley and started cooking a blood sausage with a hobo stove. She began to eat her food. After she ate her dinner, she went to her dirty, old mattress on the ground and began to drift to sleep. Drusilla heard something. Sounds like someone was crying and begging them to leave him alone. She hid and witnessed two men threatening this poor, old man. 

“Please leave me alone. I don’t have anything on me.” said the old man.

The thug punched him right in the face. “Shut up! We don’t want anything from you.” 

“Heh, this old coot is so defenseless. How delicious would that be, an old man with eyes as wet and deep as crimson ichor.” The second thug caught the old man’s throat and held him up against the wall, he held up a pocket knife to his face as he whimpered. Dru gasped in horror as he was about to get killed. 

The thug chuckled, “Well, I guess it’s time to feast.” 

“Hey, leave him alone!” Dru stepped in to save the old man’s life from those attackers.

“Eh? Who are you?” sneered the thug that she interrupted their dinner.  
“It’s none of your business. Now let him go, or I’ll start a fight.” demanded Drusilla.

“This chick wants to fight,” he whispered to his friend. “She thinks she’s tough.” 

The thug grunted in agreement. He released the old man’s throat as he scrambled away.

“All right, toot, if that’s what you want. But you defy interrupting our dinner. It’s one against two. We’ll beat you once and for all.” said the thug.

Drusilla smirked, “With pleasure.” Then she charged two thugs preparing to attack, she uppercut under his chin and kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying to the brick wall. The other thug tried to punch her, but she dodged his every strike then kicked him to the face as he landed on the ground. 

“Heh. Serve them right. That’ll teach ‘em a lesson.” Drusilla thought.

Drusilla walked to the old man and asked him if he was okay.

“You all right?” she asked him as the old man’s eyes widened with terror. 

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” She said.

“No. Look out!” he cried as Dru turned around something smacked her head and fell to the ground. She raised her head a bit, her visions were blurry as she adjusted her visions, and when her visions were clear that the thug carried a crowbar. She could see those fangs. The thug was a vampire! But he didn’t have any ridge nor yellow eyes, just sharp fangs.

“Go! Get out of here!” Dru shouted to the old man to tell him to get away from this dangerous place. And he ran as fast as he could.

Drusilla stood up and changed her vampiric visage with ridge marred her eyebrows, blazing yellow eyes, and sharp fangs. 

“You’re both different. What kind of vampires are you? You don’t have a ridge nor do you have yellow eyes but you have fangs.” said Drusilla.

“We are Hominus Nocturna. And we don’t have twisted faces like you vampires.” The vampire charged at her, when the shuriken flew past through mid stop the attack. 

Drusilla heard a rev of a motorcycle approaching the alley. There was a black man riding a motorcycle. He halted and got off his motorcycle. He wore a leather trench coat, bulletproof vest, gloves, cargo pants, combat boots, a utility belt, and sunglasses. He also bears various straps intended for the carrying of those stakes that are so essential to killing any vampire.

His hairstyle was a high fade with tribal tattoos partially side of back of his head extending down to the neck and shoulders.

“Who is this guy?” Drusilla thought.

“Shit, it’s him.” the thug said. “It’s the Daywalker!” 

Drusilla glanced at the thug as he was talking about. “Daywalker?” Drusilla thought.

The first vampire charged at the man with the black leather who saw him coming toward him, as he tried to punch him, however, the daywalker caught his fist with a great reflex and kicked him in the rib. And he throws the first guy against the brick wall. The second vampire charged at him with a crowbar. The man in the black clad drew his sword and clashed with each other, then he roundhouse kicked to the vampire’s gut flying back to the trash bin. 

Dru stayed hidden as she watched them fight. She was astounded.

The vampire tried to punch him, but he ducked his blow and stabbed him with a silver stake. His body began to charred with flame and burned to ashes. 

“Holy crap!” thought Drusilla.

The second vampire charged at with rage on his face as he began to strike. He dodged his blow and counterattacked the vampire. And he stabbed to the heart with a silver stake as his body began to smoulder.

Drusilla stood up with a shocked and astounded on her face.

“Who is this man? He’s amazing!” Drusilla thought as she approached him slowly.

The Daywalker turned his head to see the woman approaching him and pulled out his gun and pointed at her. But Drusilla then quickly raised hands in defensively.

“Whoa, wait, wait, wait! I’m not the enemy. I’m not even one of them.” Drusilla said as she was telling him the truth.

The man looked at the woman wearing a blue wool cloak, old fashioned gray dress, and tan boots. She even got a vampiric face with blazing yellow eyes, ridge to her eyebrows and sharp fang.

"You’re not one of them? Who are you?” he asked.

“Drusilla. What I saw you killed those vampires. You were amazing.” said Drusilla.

"Heh. I've never heard that name. The name is Blade.” said Blade.

“Blade, eh? That’s an unusual name.” said Drusilla.

Blade put his gun away to his holster.  
“You’re different from a vampire. What are you?” he asked.

“I can’t tell you what I am, but Angelus made me insane before I turned into a vampire. And I was cursed by a gypsy to have a soul. I held the grudge for everything I had done. I don’t want to kill people anymore. I want to help the helpless.” said Drusilla, reverted back to her human face.

“You have a soul?” asked Blade.

“Yes. I saved the old man’s life and you were amazing back there,” she said. “I can tell you learned martial arts and weapons. Are you a Vampire Slayer?” 

“Yeah. I’m hunting these vampires down and find out who killed my mother.” said Blade.

“Wait, your mother? Was your mother a human? Does that mean you’re a dhampir?” asked Drusilla.

Blade glared at her which Drusilla flinched. 

“Uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.” said Drusilla, sadly.

“No. I’m the one who's sorry.” said Blade.

Blade mounted on his motorcycle and started an engine.

“You should go home.”said Blade.

“Wait, I’m coming with you.” Drusilla said, mounted on Blade’s motorcycle he grew. “I don’t have a home because I lost my job. So… Will you train me? I promise I won’t slow you down.”

“Alright. I’ll take you to Whistler. He’ll help you train.” said Blade.

And they began to leave the alley and headed to Whistler’s hideout.

Drusilla’s voiceover: This is when I met Blade. He taught me how to fight, he started to train me to hunt vampires. And he told me to use a serum twice a week to control my thirst for blood, I needed it. 

I am a vampire with a soul and I will help the helpless.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in San Francisco, Ca

Drusilla’s house- 

Drusilla was training in her home. She was doing kickboxing, punching a bag, she was doing bench press and weightlifting. And of course she was doing Meditation to calm her mind, it treated anxiety, depression, pain, and gained her sanity. After she finished training, she took a hot shower washing her hair with Herbal Essences with the fragrance of rose hips. She moaned with bliss as she massaged her scalp and then rinsed the suds from her head. She then picked out Olay Total effects 7 Body Wash and poured into the loofah and washing her ivory, naked body to make her skin smooth and soft. Now she turned off the shower and blindly picked out a white towel around her body and got out of the shower. 

Drusilla put on a silk lilac camisole and short, and she blow-dried her brunette hair. She sprayed deodorant in her armpits. She went to the living room and watched TV. In a few seconds later, she turned on her iPhone X to logged in her social media. She wondered what Brittney and David were talking about, this app was called Tinder, right? Yes, she remembered that night talking about the app to start on a date. She wasn’t quiet sure how to use it, but she would give it a try. She already created an account a night ago, she logged in, to her curiosity, she clicked the tutorial to learn how to do setting, locations, maximum distance, gender, and age. Now she finally understood. She began to create her profile to picture herself, her name, her age, her age, and her location. She was a woman who seeking men. 

She read “About you” profile description. 

‘About me? Hmm…’ Drusilla thought.

She wrote it about herself that she liked reading books, playing video game, cooking, playing with her cat. She then wrote her current job that she was a private investigator. And when she was done, she began to seek handsome men. Of course, she had sexual experience with Angelus and Spike, but they were long dead in Boxer Rebellion in China. They no longer terrorized them. Now that Drusilla was a heroine, and she saved people from horrendous vampires. 

Now she began to seek handsome men in profiles, she tapped likes, crosses, and super likes.  
A screen suddenly popped up a notification on her phone, she tapped it. It revealed a redhead drew cut hairstyle, fair skin, green eyes, muscular, wearing a gray sweatshirt and red jeans. He was handsome, and his name was Nicholas. He was 26, and he was from Trenton, NJ.

Nicholas: Hi, how are you?

Drusilla replied.

Drusilla: Hi. I’m fine. And you?  
Nicholas: I’m doing fine. 

Drusilla: That’s good to hear. :)

Nicholas: What are you doing?

Drusilla: Nothing, just watching TV. 

Nicholas: Are you bored?

Drusilla: Not really. I think it’s my first time to use Tinder. A friend of mine told me that night she wanted me to chat any people. You know, like dating.

Nicholas: Ah, I see. You’re here for a date.

Drusilla: Hahaha, I don’t know. I’m quite kinda nervous.

Nicholas: Oh, don’t be. Maybe I can help you to overcome your nervousness and socially awkward. 

Drusilla: Really? You’ll help me?

Nicholas: Of course. Here, let me send you a link.

Nicholas sent her a link and Drusilla click the link. She watched the video of how to overcome your socially awkward and make those conversations smoothly. And when she finished, she thanked Nicholas for the advice.

20 Minutes Later

Drusilla had chatted so many guys, thanks to Nicholas’ help. Everything went smoothly. It was really fun to chat many people on the internet. She went to the kitchen to get pig blood. She poured into the mug and warmed it up in the microwave. She took out the mug from the microwave and sat on a couch to relax. She heard ding notification from her phone. She looked at notification from Tinder app that said you got matched. Curiously, she opened her Tinder app to reveal a handsome man in his mid-20s. He had midnight black hair, grey eyes, muscular, white T-shirt with black leather. His name was Leon. He was from San Francisco that Drusilla lived in the same city.

Leon: Hi, how are you doing?

Drusilla: I’m fine. How about yourself?

Leon: I’m okay. What are you doing?

Drusilla: I’m drinking my tea. And what about you?

Leon: I’m working on my music production. I’m a DJ producer.

Drusilla: Oh, that sounds neat. 

Leon: Yeah, do you like music?

Drusilla: Of course, I’m a music lover. 

Leon: Lol, well, you’ve got a lot of fun, huh?

Leon: What’s your favorite genre?

Drusilla: I like techno, dance, pop, country, and rock.

Leon: Cool. I like hip-hop, dance, trance, techno, and electronic.

Drusilla: That’s awesome. 

Leon: Lol, well, I’ve never seen a girl who has such beauty. 

Drusilla: Lol, you’re making me blush, Leon. 

Leon: Oh, am I? I’ve never seen you around here before. Can you show me a photo of you?

Drusilla: My photo?

Leon: Yeah. I wanna see what you look like.

Drusilla: Show me first.

Leon sent himself a photo to her, revealing a handsome guy putting hands in his pockets wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Drusilla: You’re so handsome.

Leon: Thanks. And yours?

Drusilla: Okay.

Drusilla sent herself a photo to him wearing a silk lilac camisole and shorts in a sexy pose, revealing her cleavage a bit from her camisole.

Leon: You’re so gorgeous.

Drusilla: Thank you. 

Leon: Hey, I was wondering if you want to go out with me.

Drusilla: Yeah, sure. Wanna start a tomorrow night?

Leon: Yeah, tomorrow will be perfect. How about we go to dining place?

Drusilla: I think I know the place. It’s one of my favorite dining restaurant called The Big 4. How about this?

Leon: Perfect. I will see you tomorrow night. Meet me 6 PM, okay? ;)

Drusilla: Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, Leon.

End of conversation.

‘Yes! Yes! He asked me out!’ Drusilla thought, jumping excitedly. ‘Better mark my calendar.’ She marked the calendar it was her first date tomorrow at six o’clock in the night. She couldn’t wait.

The Next Night

Drusilla caught an Uber to ride down to the dining restaurant. She glanced at her watch it was 5:45 PM. It was 15 minutes before her arrival at 6:00 PM. She had to be there for her first date. The Uber driver had arrived to his destination, she thanked the driver and got out of his car. She scanned around the area looking for Leon. With a sound of car honking caught her attention. It was a black Mercedes-Benz. A man got out of his car and walked toward Drusilla.

“Hi, are you Drusilla?” he asked.

“Yes, I am. And you are Leon?” She asked.

“That’s me. How are you tonight?” Leon asked.

“I’m doing great. I got here early.” said Drusilla. 

“That’s great. So, shall we have a bite to eat?” asked Leon.  
Drusilla nodded, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

They entered the dining restaurant, the host welcomed them and guided them to the dining table and gave them a menu. The waiter asked them what they want to order. Leon ordered Cioppino and Drusilla ordered salmon. He offered them a red wine. Their orders would be here in 30 minutes. 

“I love how this restaurant is so huge. You can hear the piano playing. It’s marvelous.” said Leon.

“I know, I’m just glad I chose the right place. And I’m glad I meet you for the first time.” said Drusilla, smiling. 

Leon laughed, “I know, right? This place is gorgeous that I’ve never been in there before.” 

“So I say this is your first time to being in here in the restaurant, indeed.” said Drusilla.

“Hm, you’re very sharp-witted.” said Leon.

“So, uh, how’s your family doing?” She asked. 

“Oh, they’re alright. My family and I are very close,” Leon said. “ We talked through things. My parents are so amazing, they’re brilliant.” 

“That’s nice. I had a family, well… I lost my family when I was very young. They died in a sort of accident.” said Drusilla, sadly.

Of course, she had to lie. Her family was killed by Angelus in right front of her. He mentally tortured her mind that melt away her sanity before she sired by Angelus. She shed a tear a bit, and when Leon felt sympathetic toward her and held her hand. Drusilla looked at Leon in the eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Dru. I didn’t realize.” said Leon.

“Uh, no. It’s fine. I’m just get over with.” said Drusilla, wiped her tears.

The waiter finally had their order, and they started to eat. 

After they finished eating their food and desserts and paid the food bill. They bid farewell to the host and walked to Leon’s car. Leon drove Drusilla home. They had so much fun tonight. Leon had arrived to Drusilla’s house. Drusilla gave him a kiss.

“Thanks for riding me home.” smiled Drusilla.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Here, take my card. Call me when you need me.” said Leon, gave Drusilla a business card. 

“I will. Good night.” said Drusilla.

“Good night.” said Leon, began to depart at Drusilla’s house.

Drusilla entered her housed and closed the door behind her. She sighed. She was so exhausted tonight. She took off her heeled sandals and walked to the bathroom upstairs. She unzipped her red dress and put on a robe. She turned on hot water for a bath. She turned on a water jet, she had a jacuzzi tub. She poured bubble bath and Epsom salt into the tub. She tore the rose petal and sprinkled into the tub. She turned off the water. She went downstairs to the kitchen to get a bucket of ice with champagne, and picked out the wine glass from the cabinet, and she went back upstairs to the bathroom. Next, she found some white candles from the closet. She poured herself a champagne, lighted those candles, and turned off the light with the beautiful alight candles. She took off her robe and turned on a radio with jazz music. She picked a glass of champagne and got into the tub and relax.

After she bathed, she dried herself and put on a lilac nightgown, and she brushed her teeth. And now she blew all the candles and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Odaiba, Japan

A young boy woke up in the morning. TK was now 11 and it was his first day of school. He got up and yawned as he stretched his body. He had a good night's sleep. He glanced at his clock. It was 7:00 AM. before going to school. He got off the bed and looked at the calendar that marked a circle on schedule. 

‘So today is the first day of school, and everything is normal.’ TK thought. 

He looked outside the window, it was a normal day. People were busy and the vehicles passing by.

‘It’s been 3 years we've defeated Apocalymon.’ TK thought went to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on a shower knob when the water was running. He undressed his pajama and threw into the laundry bin, and got into a nice, hot shower to wet his ivory skin. TK sighed blissfully as he grabbed a bar soap and loofah sponge rubbed together as it became suds and washed his body. He grabbed a 2-in-1 Shampoo & Conditioner and poured onto his head and washed it. 

After he finished showering, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and got out of the shower, and he began brushing his teeth. When he was done brushing his teeth for 5 minutes, he went to his bedroom to change clothes. He picked out his underwear, shorts, and socks from the dresser. He put on his underwear under a towel, then disrobed the towel. He then put on shorts and socks. He went to the closet and grabbed a yellow, long-sleeved and green torso shirt and put it on. TK brushed his blond hair to make it perfect. 

TK went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He opened the cupboard and grabbed his favorite cereal was Honey Comb, then he grabbed a bowl and poured a cereal into a bowl, and then he opened a fridge to grab a milk, poured into the bowl, put the milk back in the fridge. And he started eating his breakfast. 

After he finished his cereal, he was ready to go to school. 

“I’m done, Mom. I’m leaving.” TK called his mother in her room.

“"I'm sorry that I can't go with you on your first day of school. I have to finish the article today." apologized Nancy, typing the keyboard.

“It’s okay, I can go by myself.” said TK, carrying a backpack while putting on a bucket hat, slipping into his green boots.

“See you later!” He bidded farewell to his mother.

He exited his home and went on his way to the elevator. He met two neighbors inside the elevator. There was a girl with long lavender hair that ran down her waist, a blue bandana that tied over her head, round glasses, wearing a dark pink dress under a light pink blouse, wearing dark purple tights that matched socks, and she had pink shoes.

And the small boy with brown hair in a short bowl cut, wearing a purple shirt, gray pants and brown shoes. 

"How's it going?" The boy greeted them causally.

"Fine, thank you." The girl nodded her head at him and replied politely.

"Great!" The blonde boy smiled. "My name's TK, and my mom and I just moved into the building. I'm in fifth grade, class A, nice to meet you."

The girl brightened instantly. "Oh hi! My name is Yolei. Would you like to walk to school with us? We can talk as we walk, so we'll be able to get to know each other better. It'll be fun." Yolei gestured to the boy next to her. "Oh, and this is Cody."

Cody bowed politely, “Welcome to the building. Now come on, we don’t want to be late on our first day.” he smiled at the older boy.

"Let's do it." TK nodded at the both of them, and the lift closed behind him and carried on down towards the ground floor of the building.

"Hey Yolei, can you come over after school and fix my computer again?" Cody asked the lavender haired girl as they neared the school gates.

"Only if I get some of your mom's brownies, you know how much I love them!" Yolei bartered, always ready to jump on a chance for some of his mom's delicious brownies.

"Sure, she always makes extra anyway." Cody grinned. She didn't really, but he'd already asked her to make some for Yolei, having guessed what his friend would want in exchange for her services.

As the trio walked through the gate, they heard the sounds of a football game being played. TK glanced at the players briefly, but stopped dead when he saw sunlight glittering on a player's forehead - more specifically, on a player's goggles.

‘Tai?” TK thought.

Wild, messy dark brown hair, goggles nestled within it, and bright and warm amber eyes, blue t-shirt, brown shorts playing in the soccer field.   
‘Am I seeing things?’ TK thought as he blinked his eyes. It morphed into a different boy who had frizzy burgundy hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark blue short-sleeved hoodie, brown shorts, and socks and orange boots.

‘Besides, he’s in high school now. I’m seeing things.’ TK thought.

The player kicked the ball to the googled boy, but the player’s aim went flying straight to the blond boy, and he caught it.

"Thanks. Great catch." Davis walked up to TK, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You look familiar." TK smiled, and tossed the ball to the football player. "Must be the goggles." 

“Huh?” The burgundy haired boy had a puzzled look on his face.

“Hey! What are you doing? Bring the ball here!” The player shouted. 

He snapped out of it, and booted the ball again.

TK walked away laughing softly to himself, shaking his head thinking to himself 'How could I ever have mistaken that kid for Tai? Tai's in high school now'.

Just as the bell was ringing for the first class of the day, Davis walked into his classroom. He sighed with relief when he saw his crush was still in the same class as him.

"What luck, you're in my class again Kari!" He called out to her as he went to sit down on the desk to her right. His crush stood and turned to face him. She hadn't changed much over the holiday, still wearing pink shirts, pink long fingerless gloves and yellow shorts, and still wearing the camera around her neck.

Kari smiled at him. "I wouldn't call that luck." And she sat down at her desk, eager to start the lesson for some reason.

"Hey, the weirdest thing just happened. This new kid said I reminded him of someone. Probably thinks I'm a movie star." Davis grinned at the brown haired girl in front of him, but she just cocked her head and made a "huh" noise.

A few minutes later

"I'm Mr. Hamisaki, I'll be your teacher." said Mr. Hamisaki.

Davis slumped in his desk as the teacher droned on. ‘Why did he have to be in the class with the BORING teacher?’ Davis thought as he glanced at Kari.

‘Well, at least I’m in Kari’s class’ He consoled himself.

"And I'd like you all to welcome a new student." He said, smiling.

‘Wait, what?’ Davis was suddenly at attention, staring at the blonde boy who thought he had looked familiar earlier.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK." The blonde boy introduced himself, smiling at the class.

"Please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck." As the teacher directed TK, Davis looked around rapidly and groaned. Just his luck, blondie would have to sit next to Kari.

Kari turned and smiled at TK as he sat next to her. That was normal for Kari, she smiled at everyone. The surprise came for Davis when the boy opened his mouth and talked to Kari.

"Together again, huh, Kari?" As he greeted her.

“Just like old times.” Kari smiled.

‘ He’s trying to make a move on with my girl!’ Davis thought in jealousy.

And the teacher began to lecture about the algebra, TK and Kari talked quietly and energetically.

“Our teacher looks like... Ogremon.” joked TK.

Kari couldn’t help but laugh at the joke.

At Lockers Room

"So TK, how does your mom like the new apartment?" Kari asked her best friend as she put her bag into her locker.

"She hasn't seen it yet, she's been on the computer the whole time." TK laughed, doing the same thing. Before they could delve any further into idle chit chat, Davis turned the corner of the hallway, panting incredibly hard.

"Hey buddy!" Davis glared angrily right at the hat wearing boy. Kari and TK stared at him, confused as to why he was so angry with TK.

“His name is not ‘Buddy’, it’s TK.” said Kari, annoyed.

"Alright TJ or JB, or whatever it is. How do you know Kari!?” Davis glared angrily at TK.  
TK looked confused. “Huh? How do I know her?” He tilted his head and laughed. “ Oh, I get it! You're jealous of me”

"I'm not jealous of anybody!" yelled Davis.

Davis looked ready to throw a punch, but was stopped by the sound of footsteps behind him. A purple-haired girl holding a folded sheet of paper turned the corner Davis had turned not a long time ago and yelled "HEY!"

TK recognized her instantly. "Oh, hi Yolei."

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked as she walked up to Kari.

"That's right. Why do you ask?" Kari replied, looking puzzled as to why she was being asked who she was by a girl TK knew.

"Well," Yolei started, then opened the piece of paper. "Are you related to Tai? He sent this to my computer." Kari and TK stared in shock for a moment at the text on the page.

“My brother needs us!” said Kari. 

The four of them run down the hallway and along the way they run into none other than the computer genius and bearer of the Crest of Knowledge, Izzy Izumi wearing his uniform and walking up the stairs.

“Izzy!” exclaimed Yolei.

“Hey Yolei, I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away!” said Izzy.

Yolei clasped her hand in excitement. “You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me, I'm honoured!”

“What's up Izzy?” asked TK.

Kari quickly showed Izzy the email. “Tai sent us an urgent email!”

Izzy nodded, “Yeah, I know; I got one too! I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my D-terminal. I knew I should've recharged it after I played Trigonometry Privy on the internet last night. Oh, boy, talk about fun. I got him!” said Izzy, sending a message to Tai.

Yolei was intrigued by the Digital World.

“What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides.” said Yolei.

TK and Kari tried to come up with something, not sure how to respond and Davis realized he had heard "Digital World" somewhere before.

“I've heard about it from Tai once, he said there were a lot of Digimon there, whatever they are.” said Davis.

“You know Tai?” asked TK.

“They play on the same soccer team.” said Kari.

“Hey guys, I've got an idea, how 'bout we all go to the Digital World?” asked Yolei.

Luckily, they are saved by the untimely arrival of Cody.

“Yolei, weren't you coming over? Remember you were gonna fix my computer.” inquired Cody.

“Oh…sorry I forgot!” Yolei apologized and went to Cody to fix his computer. 

“If Tai's there, the gate to the Digital World's open!” Izzy said. “We’re going back to the Digital World! Prodigious!”

Davis said, “I'm going with you!” He wanted to come to the Digital World, as long as Izzy, TK, and Kari have their Digivices out and they can’t do anything to help Davis right now.

“That's impossible. Not just anybody can go, y'know. You need a Digivice.” said TK.

Davis began to argue. “Listen, TC, if you can go, so can I.”

Suddenly, the screen flashed and 3 beams of light flew out of the screen. The blue light stopped right in Davis' hand and the red and yellow flew out of the hallway into Yolei and Cody's hands.

Davis showed what he just received and it was a Digivice but it was much different. This Digivice was mostly the shape of an oval with a bigger antenna. There were more buttons and blue highlights on both sides.  
“Whoa! What’s this?!” Davis exclaimed, holding out a blue Digivice.

“A Digivice!” surprised TK.

“It's a different model than the ones we have.” said Kari, glanced at her original digivice.

Izzy looked at the gate. “We'd better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open.”

“Yeah, but how long will it stay open for?” asked TK.

“I don't care. I'm going to help my brother.” said Kari.

“Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?” Davis asked.

Izzy shook his head. “It's not a game; if the Digital World sends you a Digivice then there's a reason and you should take it seriously.”

Kari sighed. “ I'm not waiting any longer!” Kari aimed her Digivice at the screen and it shone with a brilliant blast of light that sucked her in.

“I'm with you!” TK aimed his Digivice as well and got sucked in too.

Davis had his mouth open in absolute shock.

“It's your turn, unless you're scared.” said Izzy.

Davis shrugged it off and aimed his Digivice too.He got sucked into the computer as well and the flash of light can be seen in the hallway. Izzy prepared to go with them until Yolei and Cody rushed in after seeing the light.

“Whoa! What's going on in here?!” exclaimed Yolei.

Izzy almost dropped his Digivice in shock and hid it behind his back with a funny and innocent expression.

“Nothing! Heh, heh!” Izzy laughed nervously.

Yolei and Cody walked up to him in confusion.

Yolei put her hands on her hips. “Izzy, what was that light!?” she asked that she knew Izzy was lying.

Izzy scratched the back of head nervously. “Uh…the computer must need a new screen saver.” He continued nervously laughing, hoping to fool them.

Meanwhile at the Digital World

Kari, TK, and Davis flew through the streams of data in the Digital Gate. Once they arrived and Davis was in awe.

“Whoa, my first time being downloaded, pretty cool. So, this is the Digital World, huh?” Davis said, he took a look around his new surroundings before exclaiming in surprise at the new clothes he was wearing. Davis wears a dark blue bomber jacket with a red and yellow flame pattern at the bottom and over a light green shirt. He also wears dark olive green shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots. 

“Whoa! This place comes with a new wardrobe!” Davis liked his style.

Unbeknownst to them, the Digimon Emperor had spotted them and was watching over them.

He had spiky, blue hair in varying shades of blue and light blue, he wore yellow sunglasses with purple lenses, a blue, gray and white jumpsuit, black shoes, cuffs on his wrists and ankles, a dark gray belt with a yellow buckle on it, and also a blue cape with a yellow lining that looked very much like insect wings, with golden-yellow shoulder pads.

Digimon Emperor grinned on screen. “Looks like we have some visitors in my garden and they weren't even on the guest list.”

Kari looked at her Digivice and it was showing 1 Digivice signal that was orange.

“He’s over this way.” said Kari.

“This place doesn't seem so scary; the way Tai put it there are monsters everywhere.” said Davis, he stopped as he spotted a vending machine. “Hey guys, check it out, there's a vending machine. I am a little thirsty.”

Davis walked over to get a little drink but hundreds of green slimy Digimon called Numemon swarmed out. TK and Kari turned around when they heard screaming and they saw Davis on the ground in horror. TK and Kari burst out laughing.

“Ha ha, very funny.” said Davis, sarcastically as he got up and continued following them.

Davis asked, “So were those things Digimon?”

Kari nodded, “Yep, there are tons of other ones, a lot cuter than those.”

“And a lot scarier ones, too.” added TK.

“Do they all come out of vending machines?” Davis asked.

There were two creatures that appeared to see their partners and they were happy to see them. The winged-ears creature had blue eyes, orange fur and cream underbelly fur, and stubby legs with black claws. And the white feline had purple tuft tips of her ears and tail, her long tail striped purple and white without a Holy Ring. She must have been attacked by Unimon.

“TK!” Patamon cried, flew into TK’s arms and TK was ecstatic. 

“Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you!” said TK, it had been so long that he and Patamon were partners ever since he was 8. Davis freaked out a bit.

And there was a young man who appeared in the forest. He had big, brown bushy hair attached to his blue headband and black circular goggles, and wearing a green high school uniform.

“Tai! I told those guys you'd be alright!” said Davis.

Tai looked surprised, “Davis! What're you doing here!?”

“ Kari!” Gatomon jumped into Kari's arm and the both of them hugged, causing Kari to laugh with joy.

“Gatomon!” Kari gasped when she saw Gatomon wasn't wearing her favourite accessory. “Your tail ring! Tell me what happened.”

*Flashback*

Horn Blaster!

Unimon blasted a ball of energy that engulfed Gatomon. She screamed in pain and slammed into a tree. Gatomon dropped to the ground in pain from the attack. Gatomon opened her eyes to see Unimon preparing to stomp her out of existence. Despite her exhaustion and the damage she had taken, the small cat Digimon managed to roll away but Unimon stomped on her tail ring and was stuck to the ground. Gatomon noticed her tail ring is stuck but her survival instincts kick in when Unimon attacked again.

Horn Blaster!

She went on the prowl on all fours.

*End Flashback*

“A few weeks ago, this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said "I'm the Digimon Emperor!" I heard we're all gonna have to punch a time clock, too.” said Gatomon.

“Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us? There goes the neighbourhood.” said TK.

Gatomon nodded, “Yeah, and he's got this strange new Dark Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve.”

Davis took his Digivice out of his pocket and showed it to Gatomon. “Like this one?”

Gatomon pointed a paw at his Digivice. “That's it! The Dark Digivice looked exactly like that. You work for the Digimon Emperor”! 

“What!? I don't work for anybody, besides mine's not dark! I just got this thing when it came out of the computer!” Davis was outraged by the accusation.

‘So that's what came out of the egg when I picked it up, 3 new Digivices but why did Davis get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World and more importantly…who got the other 2 Digivices?’ Tai thought.

“The Dark Digivice is draining out power and making us all weak as newborn kittens.  
Everything makes sense now as to why Agumon couldn't Digivolve before.” said Gatomon

“That's why you couldn't Digivolve!” said Tai, putting his hands on his waist.

Agumon crossed his arms furiously, “Yeah, if I could Digivolve , he wouldn't stand a chance!” 

“What's worse, is now that I've lost my Tail Ring my powers have been cut in half, so I'm just about as useful as Rookie Digimon.” Gatomon turned to Agumon and Patamon. “No offense, you guys.”

“None taken.” said Agumon & Patamon in unison.

A Dark ring which the Digimon Emperor was using to eavesdrop on the Digi-destined flies was undetected.

“The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful Dark Rings to control the Digimon.” said Gatomon.  
“Yeah, and once the ring captures you, you're a slave for life.” said Patamon.

“Those collars do everything but get rid of fleas.” said Gatomon.

Kari looked pretty pissed. “Digimon Emperor! I'm gonna slap a Dark Ring on him!”

The Digi-destined were now standing in front of the Digi-egg with Crest of Courage on it.

“Looks like a deflated beach ball, no wonder it's got a spike through it.”

“Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf.” said Tai.

TK walked over and attempted to lift it up with effort but it wouldn’t move.

“It won't budge!” said TK.

“Move aside, this is a woman's job.” Kari tried to lift it with effort too but failed.

“Too bad we don't have a woman here to help.” said TK

“Guys I pump iron all the time, let me do it!” said Davis.

Davis walked over to the egg and bent down. He grabbed on the egg and expected it to be hard to pick up but it required so little effort he picked it up and landed on his back, shocking Tai and the others.

“ What did I tell ya? Light as a feather, you guys need to work out a little more.” said Davis.

“There's a problem.” said Tai.

Suddenly, an orange pillar of light burst out from the hold that was beneath the egg. A black shape was formed inside the light. It's revealed to be a small blue dragon like creature with a v-shaped mark in between his eyes. He was curled into a fetal position and opened his eyes. He exited the light in excitement.

He hops around a gobsmacked Davis. “Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digi-egg. He stops. My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon.”

“Hi, I'm Davis.” said Davis, who was in awestruck.

Digimon Analyser (Agumon): I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck but I thought he was just a legend.

“Nope, I'm real alright and I've been waiting a very long time to meet ya Davis.” said Veemon.  
“Uh…I think you got the wrong guy.” said Davis.

“Nope, you're the one alright because you're the only one who was able to move the Digi-egg of Courage.” said Veemon.

‘That's right, even though I had the Crest of Courage I couldn't move the Digi-egg but Davis could…’ Tai thought.

Tai was taken out of his thoughts when the entire cave began to rumble and rock fell from the ceiling.

The Monochromon the Digimon Emperor sent bashes through the ceiling and roars.

“It's a monster!” screamed Davis.

“No! That's a Digimon!” cried Kari.

“Monochromon!” TK cried.

Monochromon went through the big hole he made and slid down the wall.

Digimon Analyser (TK): Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds! His attack, a volcanic strike sends out millions of fireballs.

Boom Bubble!

Pepper Breath!

Agumon and Patamon blast out their respective attacks but they barely faze Monochromon.

Lightning Paw!

Gatomon leapt with her fist clenched and slammed it against his face but as expected, she was pretty much useless without her tail ring. Monochromon wasn’t hurt at all and smacked the diminutive champion level Digimon with his tail. Gatomon screamed in pain and slams against the wall.

Kari ran to her partner. “Gatomon! Gatomon, are you okay?!

Gatomon opened her eyes a bit.

“I'm sorry, Kari, but without my Tail Ring, I'm useless.” said Gatomon.

Volcanic Strike!

A ball of fire flares up within his mouth, prompting everyone to make a run for it.

“Come on, let's go!” TK yelled.

“Davis!” Tai cried.

Davis yelped and followed after them right before Monochromon blasted out a powerful ball of fire. They all screamed as they ran along the cave.d

“Davis, hurry up and open the Digi-egg!” cried Veemon.

“I don't know what you're talking about!” cried Davis.

Davis and Veemon were far behind and Monochromon began to catch up with them. They finally manage to exit the cave and stop by a small Cliffside. Davis turned and couldn't see Monochromon anymore.

“That was close.” said Davis, sighed in relief.

“Davis! Get down here!” cried Tai.

Streams of flames blast out from the cave so Veemon tackled Davis off the cliff in time. Kari on the other hand fell on the ground with Gatomon.

“Davis, tell me what hurts?!” cried Veemon.

“Everything but my ear lobes.” Davis groaned in pain.

“You control the Digi-egg of Courage, you've got to use your courage to open it up.”

Tai ran over to Davis.

“Davis, get up! It's not safe!” said Tai.

Davis lifted himself up and his goggles were badly damaged.

“I can Digivolve if you open the egg but you've got to have the courage to do it!” said Veemon.

Tai nodded, “It's worth a try!”

Everyone but Kari and Gatomon ran over.

Gatomon looked at Kari on the ground holding her ankle in pain.

Gatomon cried, “Kari!”

“I can't move my ankle!” cried Kari.

Monochromon leapt off the cliff and everyone watched in shock as he proceeded to rip Kari to pieces. She gasped in horror.

“Davis!” cried Veemon.

“Have Courage!” cried Tai.

Davis was shocked as his crush was about to get killed. “Kari's in trouble!”  
Monochromon got closer and Davis clenched the egg. He stood up and took off his broken goggles. “You want courage! I'll show you courage!”

Veemon cried, “Davis! The magic words are Digi-Armour Energize!”

Davis cried out, “DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!” He held out the Digi-egg of Courage and it released an orange glow.

Veemon Armour Digivolve to…!

Veemon fused with the Digi-egg and was engulfed by rings of fire that take shape as images of Agumon and all of his digivolutions appear. Out of the fire, claws extend from his fists and then a spike from his helmet.

Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!

Monochromon ran to Kari but the new fighter rammed into his side and caused him to fall over. Flamedramon lands on the ground.

Veemon has Digivolved into a remarkable Digimon slightly taller than Tai. All parts of his body were flaming pieces of armour, the Crest of Courage is emblazoned on his back, his hand and feet were tipped with sharp claws and a sharp blade sticks out from his head.

The Digi-destined are in complete awe.

Tai couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Armor...Digivolve!” said Tai.

“It was the Digi-egg!” said TK.

“Wow! What's that!?” Davis was amazed that Veemon had changed.

Digimon Analyser (Flamedramon): I'm Flamedramon! As Veemon I use the Digi-egg of Courage to Armour Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well done steak.

Monochromon charged in but Flamedramon gets into a battle stance. Monochromon rammed into the Fire of Courage who merely held him down and stopped him in place. With incredible strength he lifted Monochromon up and flipped him backwards. A loud crash could be heard throughout the forest and the smoke cleared to reveal Monochromon was on the ground a bit weakened. He opened his eyes and roared. Flamedramon gave a battle cry and went on the offensive.

Volcanic Strike!

He blasted out 3 fireballs but Flamedramon ploughed through and cut them to pieces as if they were paper due to being a fire attribute Digimon. Monochromon growls and charges in again. He lands a hit and sends Flamedramon flying in the air. The others gasped but there was no need because Flamedramon recovers and prepares his special attack.

FIRE ROCKET!

He engulfed himself in a fiery aura and blasted off like a rocket, intent on destroying the dark ring strapped around Monochromon.

“Barbecue that Dark Ring, Flamedramon!” shouted Gatomon.

Flamedramon made a direct hit on the Dark Ring. He flipped up and the Dark Ring was broken off. Flamedramon landed on the ground and was engulfed in a yellow glow. An orange light was released and sent into Davis's Digivice. The light also went into his pocket. Davis checked it and took it out. It's a D-terminal.

“What's this?” He opened it up and the egg was now in his D-terminal.

Flamedramon had de-digivolved to Veemon and Kari had gently rubbed Monochromon who was on the ground in exhaustion.

“That's a good Monochromon.” said Kari.

Back in the lair of the Digimon Emperor, a Digimon that was the combination of a caterpillar and a worm called Wormmon came forward. He was not a slave of the Digimon Emperor but he works for him.

“You summoned me, O evil emperor?” asked Wormmon.

“I believe that we've found ourselves a worthy foe at last.” grinned the Digimon Emperor.

“Great! Just one question…what's a foe.” he asked.

Meanwhile

Monochromon left the group after thanking them and Kari waved him goodbye.

“Goodbye Monochromon, don't forget to write.” shouted Kari.

“I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice Digimon into such a nasty creature.” said TK.

Davis and Veemon shake hands, beginning their new partnership.

“Nice working with ya Davis, let's do it again sometime.” Veemon smiled at Davis.

Tai and Agumon walked over to them.

“Hey guys, that Armour Digivolving was pretty cool.”

“Even though the rest of us can't Digivolve. I know that you guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor with no problem.” said Agumon. 

Veemon nodded, “Yeah, leave it to me.”

“Davis, I think you were really brave back there in that battle, but I noticed that you broke your goggles.” Tai proceeded to take off his goggles while leaving on his blue headband. “And as we all know, the leader of the Digi-destined just wouldn't look right without them. The Child of Courage offers his goggles to the Inheritor of Courage. So here, I want you to have mine.”

Davis held out his hands and Tai gave the goggles.

“Whoa.” Davis strapped them on and Kari smiles at him.  
“They look really cute.” said Kari, Davis chuckled a bit.  
He turned to his mentor with a little worry. “But, Tai, are you sure you're fine with lending me your goggles? These have been with you since you were little.”

Tai smiled, “It's alright. They were getting a little small for me, anyway. I kept them on because I wore them on our adventures. I have every confidence that you'll make a great leader, Davis. Besides…” Tai took out a pair of new goggles from his pocket, identical to his old ones but a bit bigger. “I've been meaning to try these new ones out.” He strapped on the new goggles onto his headband.

They watch the sun set down much to the Digimon's relief.

“Good! The sun's going down, now we can relax!” said Patamon, happily.

“Why's that?” asked TK.

“The Digimon Emperor never appears at night.” reasoned Gatomon.

Agumon turned to Tai.

“Excuse me, Tai, but it is getting late, don't you guys need to go home soon?” asked Agumon.

“We sure do, but I'm not sure if we can get home. Tai turned to Davis. “Be careful, never stay too long.”

“You guys just head on home, we'll be fine.Veemon.

Tai leaded all of them through the forest back to the television and they heard Yolei speaking with Izzy who filled them in on everything.

“Hey Izzy, Cody's back, can we go to the Digital World now?” asked Yolei.

“The gate might close, it's not safe.” said Izzy.

Cody: But at least I got the brownies.

Izzy, Yolei and Cody enjoyed some brownies Cody brought to school.

“Mmm! This is the best thing I've ever tasted.” said Izzy, delighted to his taste.

“Hey, what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on?” Yolei asked.

“What thing?” confused Izzy.

Yolei pointed to the computer screen.

“That thing on the computer, I just saw the light go on.” She yelped when she saw Tai, Davis,TK and Kari on screen. Davis gets right in front of it.

“Hey, guys! Let me in, it's me Davis!” said Davis, tapping on the screen.

The television blasted out light that sucked the kids inside, leaving Agumon, Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon looking in surprise and shock.

“You don't see that every day!” exclaimed Agumon.

Tai, Davis, TK and Kari flew through the gate and blasted out through the computer. They screamed and got piled on Izzy, Yolei and Cody.

“Get off! You're crushing my brownies!” cried Izzy.


End file.
